Is Your Love Strong Enough
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Based on Angel Raye's Chibi Scouts. As tensions rise between Gloria and the others, her loyalty will be put to the ultimate test. R&R please*COMPLETED*
1. Tension

Is Your Love Strong Enough

Is Your Love Strong Enough

I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini, the Chibi Scouts are property of Angel Raye. However, this story and any new characters are mine.

Chapter One

Gloria Aino sat on her bed, kicking her feet back and forth. It was no fun being grounded. She had just played a little joke! Okay, granted spreading butter on the floor had been irresponsible but seeing Faith tumble back on her butt was worth it. But she did not mean for Annika to get hurt. But she had. Like always, she tried to help Faith but slipped herself and twisted her ankle.

But that had not been the worst of it. Not even the lecture and spanking from her mother had been the worst. It had been Annika's eyes. They had looked at her and they looked so hurt, so angry. Gloria had turned her face away. Then of course Faith had started to yell and that had brought Rini in.

Her parents found out shortly after.

Gloria looked up as the door opened. Instead of her mother as she had expected, it was Rini.

"Rini?"

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo nodded. Her eyes were empty, emotionless. But the anger was clear in her voice.

"Gloria…Sailor Chibi Venus…"

Gloria leapt up. She feared what Rini sounded like she was going to do.

"Rini! Neo-Princess Serenity!"

That halted Rini. Gloria had never called her by her 'formal' title before.

"You aren't going to kick me out are you?"

Rini gave her a smile of reassurance. "No, Gloria. Sit down."

Gloria sat and Rini took a seat beside her, her pink hair trailing into her eyes. She smiled at her younger friend. Although Gloria was a brat most of time, Rini knew that she was a good person. She had been given that gift, to see a person's true colors, from her mother.

"Gloria I'm not going to kick you out but I thought that I should tell you that Annika is going to be out of action for about two weeks."

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt!"

"I know but the fact is that she did. I'm down a teammate and the others aren't very happy with you. Especially not Daisy or Faith."

Gloria nodded. "I know. But it was just a joke."

Rini sighed. "That's always your excuse Gloria. One of these days…"

"Please don't lecture me. My mom already did that."

Rini got to her feet. "I'm just saying Gloria to watch it. One day, you'll regret it."

Gloria watched her leader leave, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her mother had told her that and she'd cast it away. But the way Rini said it, with such gravity and that gleam in her eyes; it made Gloria feel sick to her stomach with worry.

She muttered, "I'll lay off a few days."

* * *

"Just shut up, okay?"

Daisy and Faith pressed on, rushing to catch up with Gloria.

"Well, it is your fault, you know."

Gloria ground her teeth. Everyone was reminding her about Annika today. Rini had not been kidding. Faith and Daisy were really on her case about it. Ariel was less aggressive about it but she was obviously angry. Madelyn too. Maggie and Hope had stated their opinion and then ceased speaking to her. 

Gloria was tempted to throw a punch at Daisy or Faith but stopped herself. She would only get in more trouble. That was the last thing she wanted. So she merely set her sights ahead and tried to block their comments. They still reached her ears but she tried not to let it bug her. 

She spied Rini walking towards the palace, her backpack weighted down a bit on her shoulder. Anxious to get away from the others she raced over towards her leader.

"Rini!"

The pink haired Princess turned around. She smiled as she saw Gloria. The girl had been nicer the last few days. It was a rarity and Rini knew she should enjoy it while it lasted. Besides, with Gloria to talk to, she could delay going home a bit longer. Just because she was a Princess, did not mean that she was immune to teenage trouble.

She had not gotten into trouble but she had gotten some tongue-lashing for the way she handled a boy. He had been flirting with her big time. She had pushed him away, saying she had a boyfriend and he had jumped on her, kissing her. It had been reflex. She kneed him in the gut and punched him away. Her teacher was stern that because she was the future Queen she should have known better ways of handling a situation. 

"Hey Gloria! What's up?"

"You were right. They are bugging me."

Rini rolled her eyes. "Told you."

Gloria was about to say something else when Daisy and Faith ran over.

"Gloria! Are you going to see Annika this afternoon?"

"Yes…"

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Hope cut in, rushing over. Rini sent the scout of Neptune a stern glare. Hope grimaced under her leader's look but did not apologize.

Finally, Rini shouted, her anger having gotten the best of her,

"All of you! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Dead silence followed. Rini took a deep breath.

"Thank you."She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Nothing can be done about it now, so can we try to be civil with each other?"

Daisy sent Gloria a death glare. "First the ice, now this. When is it gonna connect Gloria?"

"Will you drop the ice? I still regret that!"

Faith broke in, "Then why do yous till play these stupid jokes? You're going to kill someone one day!"

Gloria glared at her. "Those were accidents."

Hope stood by her sister, her blue eyes shining. "But what happens when one of those accidents kills someone or severally hurts them? What then?"

Gloria looked down. She couldn't look at her. She just muttered, "Leave me alone."

Gloria was cracking. The insults stung and the memory of the ice stung fresh. Besides that, she had been getting nightmares lately, of someone attacking Annika and pulling her into a black void. And then everyone shouting, "It's your fault, Gloria. It's your fault!"

Before anyone said anything else, the gate to the palace opened and King Darien and Neo-Queen Serenity walked out. It had been fifteen minutes since the time the girls usually got home so they ventured out to look for her. As soon as they saw the mass they rushed over.

"What's all the commotion?" the queen inquired. Gloria stuck close to Rini. She felt like Rini was her only ally right now. Rini answered her mother through clenched teeth,

"We're having a bit of a dispute right now."

Faith burst out, "Cause Gloria won't stop those stupid jokes."

Gloria found herself fighting tears. She was normally so tough, why was she getting hurt right now? She was pulling an Annika. Annika would cry. She never did. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to hide the tears.

The queen tried to make peace,

"Girls, Gloria tries. You know that Annika's ankle was an accident."

Daisy interrupted, "That SHE caused!"

Rini's temper burst.

"Drop it! All of you drop it!"

The two royals stared at their daughter, shocked. The younger girls looked back at her. Hope intervened.

"It's…it's…" her anger returned as she thought of Annika. "It's because I doubt your loyalty, Gloria."

Gloria's mouth dropped. She knew they got agitated but she always believed that they kept their faith in her. But as she stared at Hope and then at Faith and Daisy, her belief shattered.

And so did her will power.

She buried her face into Rini's hip and fought to keep her tears in.

Rini's glare told the girls what to do. They fled.

Gloria felt Rini smoothing her hair. She knew Rini believed in her. But the others…how could she…

Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes watched this with interest before vanishing away.


	2. The Senshi of Forgiveness

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A figure stirred in the darkness and turned around. As she stepped into the light, her servants bowed. 

One stepped forward and bowed deeper,

"Lady Phobia, I…I have seen the tension between the Chibi Scouts."

The woman turned and her servant trembled. 

"Speak Isolo."

"I…I the girl named Annika…"

"Sailor Chibi Mars."

"Yes."

"Go on."

"She is next to helpless, with a twisted ankle. The others are blaming Gloria."

"Sailor Chibi Venus."

"Yes, My Lady."

The woman stepped forward. Everyone got a good look at their mistress.

She was short, about the size of a normal twelve year old. Her hair was curly and fell in black spirals to her waist. Her skin was a dark black and her eyes an even darker shade than her hair. The only thing on her that wasn't black was her sword's blade. It swung from a leather belt and it was solid silver. She sat on her chair and faced her minions, one leg crossed over the other. She twisted her hair absentmindly.

"You know our goal?"

"Yes."

"Repeat it to me."

"Our goal is to find the Scout of-"

"No!" she thundered. Her servant quivered. She calmed and stated, "Our mission, Isolo is to find the Chibi Scout of Loyalty. In the future, our own time, it is not the Scouts that are a problem; it is the Cosmic Scouts. Our mission is to find the Scout of Loyalty and destroy her before she becomes a Cosmic Scout. It is her loyalty and determination that is preventing my take over."

"My Lady, how can we tell?"

"We cannot Isolo. There are nine Chibi Scouts. Each one has her own strength, a crystal within her that waits to be awakened. There is the Scout of Forgiveness, the Scout of Reason, the Scout of Strength, the Scout of Protection, the Scout of Love, the Scout of Harmony, the Scout of Strategy, the Scout of Greater Good and finally, the one we search for, the Scout of Loyalty. It is those crystals that supply power."

"But we cannot use them!"

"Correct. But they are merely a guide so to speak of which scout we have. The Scout of Loyalty is the true danger. She must never awaken as a Cosmic Scout. Now listen carefully, Isolo. Here is your mission. Go and retrieve a Scout. I do not care which."

"Of course Lady Phobia…but why?"

"Fool! The Scout of Loyalty will come for her."

She smirked and leaned back as Isolo vanished. "Then I will finish her off, myself."

* * *

Rini laid her head down on her desk and fought to stay awake. Her teacher was so boring. She had sworn that she would never act as Serena had in school but it was no use. Before long, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo had become her mother and was fast asleep, head on her desk.

A boy beside her, Tommy smirked at this and raised his hand. When the teacher called on him, he said,

"Ms. Haruna? I know we were all glad Rini was not like her mother, study wise, but well…" he trailed off.

Ms. Haruna walked over and her mouth nearly dropped. Rini was one of her better students. It was a nice relief from Serena's slacking. But now it looked like Serena was back and had merely dyed her hair pink. The woman sighed. 

"It must run in the Tsukino family." She walked over until she was directly by her and then said into her ear,

"SERENITY!"

Rini sat right up at the sound of her legal name. When she realized what she'd done her face turned as pink as her hair. 

"Ms. Haruna. I…I've had Princess duties. I need sleep to think."

Ms. Haruna couldn't resist. She laughed out loud. "Rini dear, you sound exactly like your mother, except she used something else for 'Princess duties.' Princess or not, you're my student and I expect you to stay awake."

"I…I just need a quick nap."

"No! You need detention."

Rini sighed deeply. "Aw man."

The whole class burst out laughing and Rini buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity and the other adults waited as their daughters came home. The King and Queen quickly noticed their daughter was not among them. The queen asked Hope,

"Hope? Do you know where Rini is?"

The blue haired girl giggled. "Yeah, she got detention."

The woman stood up and hit her head. The King laughed. 

"I knew some of you rubbed off on her."

She sent her husband a glare. "Very funny, Muffin. I think we should go get her and get an explanation."

"Why? She's fourteen."

"I know. I always went to the arcade and then told my mother that's where I was so she wouldn't wonder why I was late."

Darien shook his head but his wife had a point.

"Okay. But let's change first."

The queen nodded and before long she and the king were headed towards Crystal Tokyo Middle School.

* * *

Rini walked home, utterly miserable. This was her first time that she had gotten in trouble for something that was not scout related. She knew her mother would ask and she couldn't tell her a lie. Her mother knew her too well. She was in trouble, she could smell it.

Isolo, watching from the bushes, said to her self,

"If I can find the Scout of loyalty, I'll be rewarded. This one is already Cosmic but she is the leader, if I can be rid of her, it will make my job all the more easy."

She smiled, evilly.

"Then, let's see which one you are, Cosmic Moon."

Rini stopped as she heard a crackle in the bushes. Her hand went to her broach by instinct. She steadied her voice and called,

"Who's there?"

A split second later, a form burst from the leaves, knocking her broach from her grasp. It was black, with gargoyle wings and red hair. Its eyes were piercing. She gaped in shock and fear and tried to activate her communicator.

The gargoyle hissed,

"It's no use, Cosmic Moon. You're alone. You fear the loneliness, don't you? You know that alone without your broach you are weak and helpless."

The accusation stunned Rini. That was what Isolo had been counting on. She ripped Rini's shirt open, baring her chest and dug her claws in, directly over her heart. Pressing against her breasts, she called, 

"Appear Senshi Crystal!"

Rini's scream could be heard for miles. Isolo hissed again. The crystal appeared. It was shaped like a diamond and hummed a blood red.

"So you're the Senshi of Forgiveness."

"But I _won't_ forgive you," a new voice called. Isolo turned. There standing by the bushes was a senshi she had not seen before. 

She was taller, but still fairly short and had long blond hair in two Odangos. She had broad white wings and a multicolored skirt with no tiara. In its place was a crescent moon. Rini sighed as she recognized her.

"Momma."

Eternal Sailor Moon ran forward shouting, "Release my daughter!"

It clicked. Isolo said, stunned, "Neo-Queen Serenity?"

The senshi narrowed her eyes, "The same. Now let my daughter go!"

"Oh I will," Isolo sneered. "Once I take her heart out!"

Rini yelped and closed her eyes. But before Isolo's hands were in a centimeter, a blast of power knocked her from the Princess. Rini turned as her mother cried again, 

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Isolo gave in and vanished. 

Sailor Moon detransformed and ran to her daughter as she collapsed.

"Rini? Rini?" the queen shook her unconscious child desperately. "Come on baby, speak to me."

The bushes parted and the king ran in. 

"Darien, Rini's not responding. My baby's not waking up!"

The king noted the red crystal and said, "Let's try this."

He held it over her chest and released it. But instead of rejoining her body, her broach appeared and it merged with it.

Color flooded back into Rini's cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes. They were filled with pain.

"Momma? Daddy? I wanna go home."


	3. The Senshi of Protection

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Rini shuddered and her mother ran her fingers through her long pink hair again. Ever since her senshi crystal had been removed, the pain had been agonizing. Amy had proclaimed her fine, but had warned her that she would feel some discomfort. Some had not been enough description. She was in agony. 

"Momma, it hurts," she moaned. "It hurts!"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled down at her teenaged daughter. 

"I know, Rini." She smoothed her daughter's hair again. "Hang in there. Amy said it would fade eventually and should be gone by tomorrow."

Rini nodded but whimpered in pain. 

The Queen watched, considering her options. After the freeze, although memories of their lives as children were faded a bit but their memories of the Moon Kingdom had become crystal clear. The queen could now remember her life as a Princess and was surprised to learn that she had been pretty much the same. And now the queen thought back and remembered what Queen Serenity had done when she had been sad or in pain.

"Shh," she smoothed back Rini's hair and placed her hand onto her forehead. The crescent moon illuminated on the foreheads of both royals and then Rini's pain vanished as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"I wish I could do that with my daughter," a voice said.

The queen smiled as Mina walked in. The senshi of love sat by her queen and gently smoothed Rini's cheeks.

"How is Gloria, oh by the by?" the queen inquired with a smile. Mina sighed,

"She's all right I guess. Thankfully, she's lightened up on the jokes a bit. But she didn't want to go to school today either." The senshi paused and changed the subject, obviously worried. "It's been a day since Rini was attacked. She still isn't better?"

Serenity shook her head. "Not yet. Amy said that it would be about a day so I let her stay home. Besides, the pain was enough when she woke up this morning that she couldn't even get up. Diana had to come and get me."

The two almost said more when the phone rang. Mina got up and answered. When she hung up, she said,

"Daisy's going to get it."

* * *

"Daisy, you know you always get in trouble when you fight," Maggie said logically. "Why did you have to fight today? I thought we were going to play this weekend."

"I know, Maggie, but that brat made me so mad. John has a major attitude problem."

"I know, but he's younger than you."

Daisy sighed. That was the peak of the problem. Age.

She despised that boy. But more than that, she would not be in trouble if Gloria had intervened. But Gloria had taken off to the other end of the playground. She made up her mind to confront her about that when she got the chance. But then she turned to Maggie. The logical girl smiled.

"I have to go though Daisy. Mom took some time off today."

Daisy smiled, despite the doom she knew she would get when she got home. She knew how Maggie loved spending time with her mother when she got the chance. So, with a sigh of defeat she headed towards home. 

Isolo smiled as she watched and summoned up her servant,

"Go Kakorrhaphio. Let us see who this is. Who is Sailor Chibi Jupiter? She defends her friends so…is she the senshi of loyalty?"

Her servant nodded and then rushed to do her task. Isolo vanished.

* * *

Daisy decided to walk home through the alley. It was slower and she wanted to delay her walk home as long as possible. She would need all the pity she could get. But as she turned down the side street, she felt alone and vulnerable. She swallowed hard and tried not to let the dreariness get to her. 

"Afraid, Chibi Jupiter?" a voice intoned, sneering.

Daisy whirled immediately. But even the senshi of thunder and lightning was not fast enough. In seconds, she was pinned to the wall, and scarcely able to breath.

"Who…who are you?" Daisy gasped out.

Her opponent smiled. Daisy remembered Rini saying her enemy had looked like a black gargoyle. Daisy's was different, scarier to her. It looked like a human but snow-white with red strings hanging off it, like strings of blood. The body smelt like flesh, decaying flesh. It's eyes burned blood red.

"Let me go!"

"Oh no," the creature replied. "Not yet, Sailor Chibi Jupiter."

Daisy swallowed and then kicked up with her free feet. She connected with her enemy's legs and it released her. Daisy lost no time, rolled out of range and lifted her pen high.

"Jupiter Power! Make-Up!"

She let the lightning and power course through her blood, altering her clothing and releasing her powers. Once the transformation was completed, she leapt back up and faced her attacker.

"How dare you! I've had a bad day already and am not in the mood for any new enemies. You have already attacked my leader and for that I'll punish you in the name of-"

"Oh put a cork in it!" Kakorrhaphio hissed and as she charged, claws outstretched.

Daisy dodged and hissed,

"That's rude, you could've let me finish!"

She ran towards the flesh like thing and shouted,

"Jupiter Deadly Lightning Bolt!"

However, her attack merely split the thing right down the middle. It multiplied and soon she was surrounded.

"Fear me, Chibi Jupiter?" it sneered. "Feel the failure. Tell your princess you had to run. You fail."

"Shut up!" she hissed, her attack on the tip of her tongue. 

She jerked her hands up, into a defensive position. She saw her enemy swirling around her but her soldier instincts told her it was a trick. But she wasn't about to let herself be tricked.

"You're a spitfire, you are." A voice sneered.

"Then why don't you show yourself?!"

"Because I love seeing you fluster. I love seeing the thought of defeat burn in your eyes."

"Shut up! Fight!"

"Oh, now aren't we being pushy?"

"You coward! Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fight?"

"Neither."

Before Sailor Chibi Jupiter knew it, her enemy sprung from the ground and pinned her to the ground, straddling her. Her enemy laughed and dug its claws into her shirt. It wretched its arms apart and tore her clothing open, baring her chest. With a sneer, its hands were on her small breasts and it pushed apart, saying,

"Appear Senshi Crystal!"

Daisy screamed. The pain was terrible. It felt like this enemy was clawing her heart, ripping it from her ribs. The pain eventually was too much and her transformation reversed. She fought to stay conscious and saw the diamond shaped crystal appear. It hummed forest green.

"So," the creature sneered, "You aren't the senshi of loyalty but the senshi of protection."

"The Senshi of Loyalty? Of Protection?" Daisy gasped out.

The creature nodded. "Granted I'm not supposed to kill you, I think it will prove most entertaining."

Daisy forced herself to calm. But the creature was going to kill her.

However, at the last second, the power of her star saved her.

The mark of Jupiter appeared on her forehead and green rays blazed forth.

Kakorrhaphio screamed and then shattered like glass. Daisy collapsed and managed to hit her communicator, which she had fallen by, and stammer,

"Mom, Mommy…help me."

Then she blacked out.


	4. The Senshi of Harmony and Strength

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Lita looked up as the door to her chambers was knocked on. 

"Come in."

Daisy laid her head in Lita's lap and closed her eyes. Lita smiled and massaged her temples as she had when she'd been emotionally shattered. It seemed to help.

But when Lita saw who it was, her eyes narrowed.

"Setsuna."

The Keeper of Time nodded. "I can understand your anger, Lita."

"Then why don't you speak up?!"

Setsuna answered calmly, "Because it wasn't supposed to happen."

Lita's anger faded. "What? I thought…"

"That's just it, Lita. The Time Lines show nothing of this. I could never have anticipated this."

Lita sighed, "I suppose we'll hold a meeting tonight."

"Not tonight. Uranus and Neptune have to go to Hope's concert."

Daisy sat up. "I told Hope I'd go!"

Lita shook her head. "No young lady. You need to rest. Hope will understand."

Setsuna smiled. "Mirchiru and Haruka are recording it, Daisy. I'll ask them to make a copy for you, okay?"

Daisy sighed but knew that was the best she would get. Reluctantly she nodded, "Thanks Aunt Setsuna."

The Keeper of Time smiled. "Now, I need to get back to Maggie."

Lita nodded. "You do that. You hardly ever get to have time with her."

Setsuna smiled and nodded. Turning, she left the Jupiter Quarters.

Daisy looked at her mother, "Mom, why can't I go? It's a big thing for Hope."

Lita smiled at her tolerantly, "Because you need to rest. Having your senshi crystal removed hurts and I can tell you're hiding the pain."

Daisy sighed. 

Lita smiled, "How about if I make you a batch of my special cookies?"

Daisy beamed. "Yes!"

Lita smiled and got up to make some snacks for her daughter.

* * *

"Why can't I wear tuxedo like Haruka-papa?"

Mirchiru sighed and combed out Faith's blue hair. "Because I said so."

Faith scowled. She hated wearing dresses. Hope didn't mind but Faith despised it. 

"How come I gotta dress up?"

"Because it's a formal concert."

Faith groaned but let Mirchiru put a yellow bow in her hair. She wasn't wearing her princess dress but was wearing a dress that was far too girlish for her. It was yellow with puffy sleeves and a sash around her waist. She wanted to rip it off and burn it. But of course she couldn't do that.

"Ready?" a voice called. Faith turned and saw Hope come in with Haruka. Haruka had on a white tuxedo and Hope had on a dress identical to Faith's except it was a light blue color and her bow was blue. She carried her violin in one hand. Faith sighed but got up. Mirchiru smiled.

"Don't be so glum, Faith. You look very nice."

Faith growled. "I don't wanna look nice."

Mirchiru sighed. With Faith she could never win. Haruka chuckled. 

"Well one night won't kill you."

Faith followed her sister out after their parents.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

* * *

Lady Phobia got to her feet. 

"Isolo!"

The black gargoyle ran to her lady's feet and bowed.

"Rise," the woman spat. "The twins of the Chibi Scouts will be at a concert. I'll provide a way for their parents to be occupied. You will interfere and do your work. Your illusions will be wonderful for twins. Twins I have seen fear being alone without their sibling. These two are no different."

Isolo nodded.

"How do I get in?"

"Come here Isolo."

The gargoyle drew closer and its master placed her hand on her face. The wings of the creature shriveled and vanished into her back. Her claws became slender fingernails. Her blood red eyes dulled to light amber and her eyes became smaller. The black of her skin peeled off and the flesh beneath it became peach colored. The peeled black swung down over her chest and halfway down her thighs. A black dress emerged and the remaining black went to her head and hardened into silky curls.

"Go now Isolo. Once the intermission is called, I'll act. Then you do your work."

"Of course my lady."

That said, Isolo ran out of the chamber. Lady Phobia leapt down from her chair and twisted her long curls around her body. There was a flash of light and then, there stood a whole different character entirely.

"I sincerely doubt that Haruka and Mirchiru would turn down their Hotaru-chan."

That said, a form left that was a dead ringer for the Scout of Saturn.

* * *

"Finally," Faith muttered as the intermission was announced. 

"Haruka-papa, Mirchiru-mama? Hope's piece is over. Can we go home now?"

Mirchiru smiled. "It's got another hour, Faith. And it is very rude to leave in middle of a concert."

"Faith!" a new voice called. Hope ran down the stairs and to her family. Mirchiru hugged her. "You did wonderful sweetie."

"I agree," Haruka added. 

Faith smiled, "I guess. You did good Hope. Music just ain't my thing,"

"Isn't," Mirchiru gently corrected her. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Before anyone said anything else, Hope ran forward, shrieking, "Aunt Hotaru! You came!"

Hotaru hugged her tightly and then said, "Hi Hope. You did wonderful."

"Hotaru!" Mirchiru called, surprised. "I thought you were staying home with Madelyn."

"I…something urgent came up. I need to talk to you." She turned to hope and Faith. "There's free food in the lodge."

The twins turned to their, parents. Haruka nodded. 

"Just stay there and wait for us."

The two nodded and ran off.

* * *

Isolo was waiting, acting as a saleswoman behind a counter. She spied her first target, Hope.

"Little girl?" she called. Hope turned, bewildered. 

"Yes?"

"I heard you playing there, you were amazing."

Hope flushed deep red. "Thank you."

"In fact, I actually have some coupons and things you might be able to sue. My brother's in charge of a violin shop. Maybe I could ask him to give yours a free tuning."

Hope almost said yes but remembered what Mirchiru had told her,

"Thank you but my Mirchiru-mama has to check the shop out first."

Isolo came from behind the counter and sat on the ground by Hope. 

"Now that's reasonable. Your mother sounds as if she knows a great deal about music herself."

Hope smiled. "She does. She taught me how to play."

"And you have natural talent."

Hope smiled. "Thanks again."

Faith stuck to the side. The wind blew in through the door.An odd feeling came over her. Before she knew it, the wind was whispering in her ear. She actually heard words as the breeze blew her blue hair. It whispered,

"Beware of the black haired one."

That was all Faith needed, she dashed into the ladies room and ducked into one of the stalls. All the food was outside so that's where all the people had gone. Hope and Faith were alone in the lobby. Faith drew her henshin pen.

"Uranus Power! Make Up!"

As the power flowed through her, she heard Hope scream.

* * *

"Madelyn, stay in the car, I'll be right back."

Madelyn smiled at her mother. "Okay Mommy. You're just gonna talk to Aunt Mirchiru and Haruka right?"

"That's right, I'll be right back."

Hotaru closed the door and decided to head in the side door. There was a crowd in the front. It was an improvement from the twentieth century. The doors and walls were soundproof now. Knowing her 'parents' they would still be in the main hall. 

Hotaru almost headed in and then spied the last person she expected to see…. herself.

* * *

"Hotaru? You seem stressed tonight," Mirchiru noted. 'Hotaru' nodded. 

"I am, it's Madelyn."

"What about her?"

"She has never acted like this before. Yesterday I had to pry her to scout practice…"

"HOLD IT!"

The three turned as the new voice rang out.

Hotaru stepped into the light.

The two other's mouths dropped while the other Hotaru growled.

"I have proof, Haruka-papa, Mirchiru-mama." That said, she held out her henshin wand.

The fake one immediately morphed to Lady Phobia and sprung at Hotaru knocking her wand from her. Her hands clamped over her throat.

"Hotaru!"

Then, a new voice ran,

"Destruction Ray!"

A blast knocked the woman from Hotaru. 

Sailor Chibi Saturn ran in, her glaive raised.

"How dare you attack my mother!"

Lady Phobia merely smiled,

"You're my next target, Sailor Chibi Saturn. After Hope and Faith!"

"What?!" the two parents screamed. The woman laughed and vanished. Everyone tore to the lobby.

* * *

Isolo tore Hope's shirt open and howled,

"Appear Senshi Crystal!"

Faith shielded her eyes at the light. A diamond shaped crystal appeared, a deep aqua color. 

"Hope!" Faith screamed as she raced towards her foe. 

Isolo growled. "The Senshi of Harmony. You're not who I want."

"Then try me!"

Isolo turned just as Sailor Chibi Uranus leapt on her, pounding her with her fists. She rolled on to of her, forced her away from her sister. The door swung open and Haruka, Mirchiru, Hotaru, and Chibi Saturn came pouring in. Faith forced Isolo on her back gave her a swift punch in the stomach and delivered an 'Earthquake Tremors' at point blank range.

The force knocked her backward. 

Isolo ran and grabbed Faith despite the pain.

She ripped the shirt open and howled, "Appear Senshi Crystal."

The pain was agonizing. Faith saw her crystal appear, a diamond shaped golden crystal.

"The Senshi of Strength I see."

Then, Isolo was flung forward. Haruka growled and punched her again.

Faith forced herself up, grabbed her own crystal and using the last of her strength made it to Hope. Mirchiru was already there. The others handled Isolo.

Isolo tried to get away from Haruka but she was too fast. 

Then, finally, Isolo hit Haruka enough to make her stumble. 

Taking her chance, Isolo vanished.

Haruka cursed, "Come back here, you damn coward!"

Hotaru helped Haruka up.

"We will defeat her, Haruka-papa," she assured her. "I sensed some danger and that's why I came but now isn't the time! The twins!"

Haruka nodded and ran over where the others had gathered. 

Faith managed a smile, "as soon as this pain stops, she is so history."

Mirchiru smiled, "You'll be fine."


	5. The Senshi of Greater Good and Stategy

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Hotaru looked over at her daughter, sleeping soundly. But she was uneasy. Every since the twins had been attacked, everyone was tense. Rini was better and Daisy was too but the twins were in the prime of the pain. Hotaru looked at the clock and bit her tongue.

"Anthony!"

Her husband ran in. "You're late, Hotaru."

She nodded. Their scout meeting had begun two minutes ago. She raced out the door, calling,

"Watch Madelyn."

Her chest was heaving. She was still not athletic and before she had even gotten to the doorway of the meeting hall, sweat was pouring down her face and her chest was heaving as she gasped in air. She pulled the door open.

Everyone else was already there. Her face burned deep red and she sat down. 

Serenity smiled at her youngest friend and passed her a glass of water. Hotaru nodded her thanks and drank.

Raye smiled. "I never knew a time someone could be late and it wouldn't be Serenity."

Hotaru flushed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, ever since Faith and Hope were attacked I've been worried about Madelyn. That enemy said Madelyn was next."

Haruka put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "We're all worried, Hotaru. We will find this enemy and stomp them to dust."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Amy spoke out,

"But do we know what they want?"

Lita stood up, "Daisy told me that after they extracted her senshi crystal they called her the Senshi of Protection and said they wanted the Senshi of Loyalty."

"The Senshi of Loyalty?" Serenity asked.

Lita nodded. Before anyone said anything else, Amy had removed her mini computer and was typing.

"We need to eliminate who isn't the senshi of Loyalty. Okay, Serenity, Rini was first and obviously wasn't the Senshi of loyalty."

Serenity nodded. "The youma called her the Senshi of Forgiveness."

Amy nodded and wrote Rini's name down and beside it typed, Senshi of Forgiveness. She then typed Daisy's name and put beside it Senshi of Protection. 

Haruka spoke out then,

"Faith's Senshi of Strength and Hope's Senshi of Harmony."

Amy added both names as well as which Senshi. When she finished, she said,

"So that leaves, Annika, Gloria, Maggie, Ariel, and Madelyn."

Mina spoke her feelings aloud, "But either one could be the Senshi of Loyalty." She saw the others' faces and snarled. "I know Gloria can be annoying and a brat but she is just as likely no matter what you think."

Mirchiru held up her hands, "Peace Mina. We know. But I think we're all hoping that it isn't ours."

Mina relaxed, "I know."

"So what do we do?" Hotaru asked. Setsuna answered,

"Watch over our daughters as best we can. I cannot guide in this battle. The time lines never predicted this." 

The adults nodded. Then they each ventured back to their chambers.

* * *

"Ms. Ella?"

Gloria looked around, there was only darkness but then she saw her home star, Venus. Ms. Ella appeared before her and caressed her hair.

"I'm watching you little one and so is your grandmother. Even though Queen Serenity perished during the Silver Millennium, the parents of your mother as well as the queens of the inner planets did not. The outers perished in the fighting. But your grandmother, Queen Alina is watching you. And when the time is right she will guide you."

She began to fade away.

"Ms. Ella! Wait! Wait!"

Then she woke up.

It was a change from the dreams of losing Annika but she still feared for her best friend. But she didn't know what to do. She did know that whatever happened, she would get Annika back.

* * *

Madelyn smiled at her best friend and she and Ariel took off across the park. Hotaru had agreed to take them, as it was their first day on summer vacation. They were pretty well behaved and were on the swing sets. They played a bit before Madelyn rushed over and asked,

"Mama? Can me and Ariel-"

"Ariel and I," Hotaru gently corrected.

Madelyn started again,

"Can Ariel and I go and buy some ice cream from the vendor? We have our allowances. Please?"

Madelyn had noted her parents getting very overprotective lately and she hated it. Her mother debated a bit but then said,

"All right but come right back."

"Oh we will, Mama."

That said she and her best friend took off for the far end of field.

Isolo watched and made her move.

As Madelyn trailed behind Ariel she grabbed her and pulled her behind some bushes. Before Madelyn could make a peep she tore her shirt open and dug her claws into her chest. She whispered, so not to be heard,

"Appear Senshi Crystal."

A diamond shaped crystal appeared and hummed a dark violet. Isolo hissed,

"So the Senshi of Greater Good."

"Leave her alone."

Isolo turned. Sailor Chibi Mercury was standing there, transformed. She had noted her friend gone and had heard a struggle. Now she was furious.

"Mercury Ice Glacier!"

Isolo dodged and dropped Madelyn. The girl fell limp. Ariel sprung at Isolo but then the youma vanished and before Ariel could react, she reappeared, tore open Ariel's shirt and again demanded her senshi crystal.

The pain was incredible for Ariel. So great that it knocked her unconscious. An aqua colored diamond appeared,

"The senshi of Strategy."

Before Isolo could do anything else, a blade was at her throat. She turned and saw an enraged Sailor Saturn. She didn't waste time and swiftly vanished.

Saturn immediately dismissed her blade and gathered both fallen girls in her arms. Aloud, she murmured,

"Three more to go."


	6. The Senshi of Reason

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Maggie sat in her room, thinking. There were only three girls left hat had yet to have their crystals taken and that was Annika, Gloria, and herself. She had asked her mother why she didn't stop this and Pluto had told her that it wasn't written in the time lines and that when it wasn't written her hands were tied.

It made Maggie feel utterly helpless. She was supposed to have answers. She was supposed to be peacemaker too but not even she could cease the tension between Chibi Venus and the others. Granted, it had lightened up but she knew her parents noted it. She also knew that even when the Inner Senshi had first formed, they had not had the tension that Rini's team had. 

By eavesdropping, accidentally, she learned that their parents were having a meeting that night to discuss it. Only the original scouts and the maids doing the cleaning near and around the room were allowed in. Maggie suddenly remembered something Rini had told her. Her mother had told Rini about when she had first become Sailor Moon when she used her disguise pen to become an adult. Maybe…

Maggie picked up her communicator and contacted her leader. She told her what she had an idea but assured Rini if she got caught both she and Maggie would be in trouble. Rini responded with a singe sentence.

"Lure Ves Away."

* * *

"Ves!"

The red haired nanny turned around and saw Maggie and Ariel approach her. She was supposed to help out near the meeting room but the two swiftly grabbed her hands.

"Ves, help us please. There are spiders around,"

Ves stared at them. "Girls, you fight youmas and you can't handle eight legged creatures?"

Ariel pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "Besides, we wanted to make some stuff for our parents but we need help."

Ves smiled. "All right, let's go. She left with Maggie and Ariel towards the playroom.

Maggie winked at Rini as they passed the corridor where she hid. Rini nodded and ducked into an empty room. She lifted her pen and shouted, "Disguise Power! Transform me into Ves!"

There was a flash of light and when Rini looked in the mirror she saw that she looked nearly identical to Ves except her hair was slightly lighter. She took a deep breath and thewalked into the meeting hall. She joined the other maids but listened.

Serenity spoke first, "Gloria is the cause of the tension but she is not the only oen to blame. Faith, Daisy and even Hope are giving her trouble."

Haruka spoke out, "Faith and Hope pick on her we admit. We're trying to work on that. But Mina, you need to work with Gloria too."

Mina exploded, "I try! I'm telling you that she isn't as bad as she acts. She has loyalty; she is loyal. She doesn't always like being a scout but she accepts it."

Amy spoke out, "I suggest that maybe we let the few that are having trouble work with me and stay out of this battle." 

Rini's anger fumed. It took all her strength not to blow it. 

Serenity spoke out, "Rini won't like that. She is proud of her team even if they aren't truly 'united.'"

Pluto nodded. "They argue too much. They need something to unite them together. They need to know that they can fully trust each other."

"Excuse me," Amy interrupted, "I was typing some of this into my computer's journal and there is another scout aura in here. Not an original scout."

Amy narrowed her eyes and pointed straight at Rini. "There."

Every head turned. Rini panicked, changed back and ran out of the room. Pluto and the other outers were about to go after her when the King and Queen stood. 

"No, she's our daughter, let us handle this."

That said they took off after their only child.

* * *

Maggie waited. She knew she would be in trouble but not as much as Rini. She started outside and ran directly into her mother.

"Mom…" she stammered.

Pluto's eyes narrowed, "Margaret Allison."

Then suddenly, she grabbed her daughter's shirt and tore it open, baring her chest. Her nails turned to claws and she morphed to Isolo.

"Appear Senshi Crystal!"

Maggie screamed.

A maroon colored crystal appeared,

"So the Senshi of Reason."

* * *

"Rini!"

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo finally had to stop as her breath ran out. She turned around and was met with her enraged mother and father.

Serenity spoke, "Rini! You know we have meetings separate for a reason." Rini narrowed her eyes right back.

"That's my team! If you have plans or problems with them, I think I have a right to know!"

The King narrowed his eyes, "Rini, you do _not_ raise your voice at your mother, understood?"

Rini sighed, "But sometimes, the girls all come to me because they can't reach their parents because of their age. I'm supposed to guide them. How can I if you don't trust me to handle problems myself?"

That said, she turned her back on her parents, crossing her arms.

Before anyone said anything else, they heard Maggie's scream of pain. Rini turned to her parents,

"Can you lecture me later?"

Then she took off towards the cry.

* * *

Maggie fought to find her pen. But the pain was terrible.

Isolo hissed. 

"Damn. You're not who I want."

'Then get the hell away from her." A new voice called. Isolo turned, expecting to see Sailor Cosmic Moon. Instead, she saw Rini. Rini did a front handspring and knocked Isolo form her friend. Isolo looked at Rini and saw pure fury. Deciding she would rather serve her Lady longer, she vanished.

Rini scooped Maggie up into her arms. She turned to her parents.

"So the Senshi of Loyalty is either Annika or Gloria."


	7. Revelation of the Senshi of Loyalty

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Annika winced as Amy checked her ankle.

She had heard from Maggie what had happened the night before. Maggie had not received punishment as her mother had reasoned that pain she was experiencing was more than enough. However, Rini had not gotten off that easily.

Her parents would have grounded her but she had to be there to lead the Chibi Scouts. So finally, they forbade her from seeing Helios for two weeks. Rini had protested with a rage. Finally she stopped when her father threatened to take a belt to her again.

"Ow!" Annika protested. Amy smiled. 

"Sorry Annika. I'll give your mother some pills for the pain. In meantime, try to stay off that foot. It should be better in a few days."

Annika nodded and hopped down, gathering her crutches that Amy had given her. 

"Thanks, Aunt Amy,"

The doctor nodded and watched as Annika went over to her mother and Raye waved at Amy and left. She was worried. Only Annika and Gloria were left. Although Amy knew it wasn't fair, she really believed Annika was the Senshi of Loyalty. 

She swallowed hard. Annika couldn't fight.

* * *

"Isolo!"

The black creature ran and bowed before her Lady.

"Yes, Lady Phobia?"

"Only two senshi remain. If you attack the hurt one and she is not the senshi we're looking for, bring her to me. The senshi will not be able to trace us."

Isolo bowed low. "As you wish, M'Lady."

* * *

Annika sighed as she talked to Stardust. She could barely walk.

"It's not fair, Stardust!"

Her kitten sighed, but put up with her mistress' complaining.

"Annika, it will only be for a few more days."

"But there's nothing to do."

Suddenly the door opened. Her mother walked in,

"Baby, someone's here to see you."

Gloria walked in.

Annika's first impulse was to turn away but she had forgiven Gloria as she had before. Annika let her best friend sit down. 

"How are you, Annika?"

"Bored to death. I can't do anything with this hurt foot."

A well of guilt sprang up from inside Gloria. She didn't want her friend miserable. Finally, she called,

"Aunt Raye?"

Raye walked in, "yes? What is it girls?"

Gloria walked over to her, "If my Momma comes can we go to the park? We won't let Annika on her foot, promise. I…I just want her not to be bored anymore."

Raye looked at her daughter who glanced at her, begging. Finally, Raye said, "Alright but I'm coming too."

That said, Raye left to call Mina.

* * *

Annika laughed as Gloria purposely fell and made all sorts of funny acts. Even Mina and Raye were smiling. Gloria took off. She called behind her,

"Be right back."

Mina got up and followed her daughter.

It was a few minutes before Raye said, "I should go see what's going on." She looked to Annika. Annika smiled.

"Go Mama. There are a ton of people around, I'll be alright."

Against her better judgment, Raye nodded. She found Mina looking.

"Well?"

Mina sighed, "She told em she was going to get some ice cream for her and Annika. The ice cream man said that he did remember a girl that matched her description run off with two cones a few minutes ago."

Raye smiled, "Maybe she's back by now."

The two nodded and headed back when they heard a familiar scream. Raye's face turned snow-white.

"Annika!"

* * *

Annika stared at the black creature that loomed over her.

"Let's see if you're who I seek," it hissed.

Suddenly, two cones hit it straight in the eyes. Before Annika could blink, Sailor Chibi Venus was standing over her, shielding her body with her own.

"The hell with the intro. Get away from my best friend."

Before the youma could recover, Chibi Venus cried,

"Venus Beautiful Shockwave!"

The attack only stunned the youma. She smirked.

"I have Lady Phobia with me. Your pitiful powers do nothing."

Chibi Venus' heart throbbed and her eyes burned with anger. She ran forward and knocked the youma onto it's back. She grabbed the creature's neck and tightened her grip. 

This happened a bit until the youma managed to kick Chibi Venus into a tree. But before she could reach Annika to find her Senshi Crystal, Chibi Venus was on her back again. She had peeled her gloves off and was using her long nails as claws, ripping into the creature's flesh, biting down with her teeth.

Finally, the youma tossed her off and tried to reach Annika again who was trying to get to her good foot. But something grabbed her foot and pulled her back. Chibi Venus.

"Venus Love Arrow!"

Instead of firing it, Chibi Venus used it like a spear and dug the point into the youma's leg. She ripped the flesh and when her arrow broke, bit in with her teeth, howling,

"Leave her alone!"

The youma shocked her, with lightning. By the time the child recovered, she heard her best friend scream.

A red colored crystal appeared.

"So, the Senshi of Love. That means your friend here…"

Chibi Venus tried to pounce the youma again but it grabbed Annika in an arm lock, making her stop to keep from hurting her friend. The youma said simply,

"Detransform."

Gloria complied. 

The youma smiled. "Come for your friend, Gloria, Chibi Venus….Senshi of Loyalty."

She vanished taking Annika with her.

Gloria stood stunned for a minute and then fell to her knees, screaming,

"ANNIKA!"


	8. Gloria's Choice

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have left her." Raye sobbed into Chad's shoulder. Gloria walked over and put her hands on Raye's. The black haired priestess looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Raye. I tried to save her, please believe me."

Raye nodded. "I know you did, Gloria and I thank you for that."

Gloria felt her mother's hands place on her shoulders. She nodded and walked away without being asked. The other Chibi Scouts were devastated, only Faith and Daisy weren't crying or didn't have wet eyes. Rini tried to be strong but she felt terrible. She was supposed to protect people and she couldn't protect a member of her own team.

Gloria hadn't told anyone that she was Senshi of Loyalty. They believed Annika was. 

Raye growled, "If they harm one hair on Annika's head then I swear I'll hunt them through time and space. I don't care if their leader's the King of Hell they'll regret this!"

Serenity walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. Raye hugged her best friend close, crying.

Amy finally broke the silence by saying, "Ariel, time for bed. We can't think without sleep."

"But Mommy," Ariel protested, "I was hoping I could find Annika with my mini computer."

Rini walked over. "Ariel, why don't you give it to me? I'll try to see what I can find."

Ariel looked at her mother for permission. Amy nodded and her daughter handed the small compact case to her leader. That done, she left and went with Greg back to their quarters. 

The rest gradually went off to bed as well, except Rini. She went to her room and started typing furiously at Ariel's computer.

Nothing.

"Damn it, give me something."

This continued long into the night. Finally Diana got up and leapt over to Rini's desk. Yawning, she said,

"Small Lady, it's two in the morning. You need to sleep."

"Can't." Rini protested. "I lost a member of my team. I have to find her."

"Rini, even Raye's asleep."

"Only because Amy pumped her with a sedative that'll knock her into next week."

Diana sighed, "Maybe she should have stuck you with a needle too."

Rini kept typing until finally her cat jumped from her desk and trotted out the door. A few minutes later, her door reopened and someone closed the computer. Rini turned. 

Her mother smiled at her.

"Rini, baby, I know you want to find Annika. We all do. But you'll never be able to do anything if you don't get some sleep."

"I can't sleep Mom. I.. I should have been there."

"You weren't Rini. It wasn't your fault, or Gloria's or Raye's. When something like this happens, we look for someone to blame. You, Raye and Gloria are blaming yourselves."

Rini looked at her mother. It was hard to believe that she was the same woman who had been the clumsy Serena in the twentieth century. Neo-Queen Serenity sat down by her only child and hugged her.

"We'll find her. I promise. But you need to sleep."

Rini sighed and leaned against her mother. 

"Momma?"

The queen glanced at Rini. Rini looked at her, tears in her eyes, which she had hidden in front of the younger girls.

"I miss her already, Momma."

The queen looked at her daughter with sympathy and opened her arms, "Oh baby."

Rini fell into her mother's arms and she cried.

* * *

Gloria's dreams were haunted by Annika's face when the youma took her.

She screamed in her sleep,

"I thought I was a senshi…but I still failed."

She saw Annika's tear stained cheeks; her fear filled eyes flooded her memory.

"My job is to protect but I couldn't save my best friend."

Gloria saw more now, that scream when Annika fell through the ice.

Her heart squeezed at the memory. She would never stop wishing she could reverse that. 

And she had run, that made it even more painful, more guilt rising.

Memory of her best friend's howl when Ms. Ito had stuck her in that dark closet. 

Her inability to do anything stung her harder than anything else.

Now as she dreamed, she saw her home planet, Venus. Annika's face swirled into view, her violet colored hair flowing into her same colored eyes. She said in a strange tongue that Gloria oddly could understand,

"Venus, the answers lie on Venus, Sailor Chibi Venus."

Then, a dark woman grabbed Annika and she let out an ear-piercing scream and faded away.

Blood spilled.

Gloria screamed and sat up, heart pounding. Thankfully, Artemis had spent the night with her parents. Her scream had not been loud. She felt her hand touch something soft. It was the stuffed Artemis that Annika had given her. She held it close to her heart.

Suddenly, she threw the cat down and hissed in a voice so cold it could have frozen Raye's fire,

"Lady Phobia, whoever the hell you are, you're going down."

She looked up,

"Annika, I failed you with the ice, I failed you when you fell, I failed you with Ms. Ito. I won't fail you this time."

She grabbed her henshin pen and left her chamber, determination burning in her bright blue eyes.


	9. Towards Venus

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Gloria walked around outside the palace grounds. She'd gotten out of the chambers of her family easily enough but there were two more things she needed. Her first stop was Venus. She didn't know why but it was as if Annika had been trying to reach her telepathically through her dreams.

Gloria took a deep breath and crept towards the royal quarters. She walked past the King and Queen's chambers and then down to the Princess'. She needed Rini's Luna pen. She didn't know all where she'd have to go but no one could find out that she was the Princess of Venus. 

The trick was to get Rini out of the room long enough for her to get the pen. But as she glanced in through the door crack, she saw that the Princess was still wide-awake. She needed to get the girl to either go to sleep or leave. Gloria sat in the hall and waited. After a few hours she was relieved to find that she had fallen asleep. Gloria slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. 

Gloria crept to Rini's bedside. Her sheets were tangled around her legs and her hair was down, out of her odangos. She was sleeping lightly and as Gloria watched her face twisted into an expression of horror. Panicking, the girl dove under the girl's bed. Seconds, later, Rini jumped up, heart pounding.

Rini had seen the dream again, Annika falling into a fiery pit, blood spilling. It had been mild at first but now Rini could practically see it.

She grabbed her robe and slippers and padded out of the room. Gloria watched her enter her parents' chamber and then took her chance. She pried Rini's drawer opened, sorted through her bras and emerged with the pen she needed. She removed Ariel's computer as well and fixed what she needed.

She raced out the door and hid behind a corner. She could see the queen and king and princess. Rini was in the center of their bed and had her arms wrapped around the queen's neck. The king was smoothing her bright pink hair. She wasn't afraid, just sad.

Gloria stared a moment more and then took off towards the Mercury chambers.

* * *

Amy was sleeping, Ariel in between her and Greg. Ariel wanted comfort. So her parents gave it. 

Gloria took a deep breath and crept over to the bedside table. She reached into the drawer and removed Amy's minicomputer. She had already fixed Ariel's when she went into Rini's room.

Slowly, Gloria typed in 'Scout auras.'

A list appeared and she scanned down to Sailor Chibi Venus. 

This was her job and no one else's. 

Taking a breath, she hit enter for 'yes.'

The words flashed across the screen in bright blue colors:

'Scout Aura Deleted.'

She put the computer back and crept out.

There was one more thing she needed,

"The Pluto chambers."

* * *

Setsuna slept uneasily. She knew something was coming. But she didn't know what. Her knowledge of the future was her strength. She didn't know what to do now that the future was unknown. Would the Elysian and Crystal Scouts still be born? Would Annika still be able to have Brooke? Would Ashley cease to exist because Annika had been taken?

Then there was also the possibility of losing her own future generations, both Rose and Jasmine. Although Annika wasn't Maggie's best friend, she was still a friend and the loss of a friend could affect people in more ways than most people could usually see.

She couldn't stand the thought of the future generations vanishing. She knew how much their children would love their children. She pained at the thought of losing her granddaughter and great granddaughter. But now she thought of the others. Rini might lose Chelsea and Rayna. Ariel would lose Marina and Melody. Daisy would lose Violet and Lily. There would be no Minako or Tiffany for Mina and Gloria. Madelyn would be the last of the Saturn generations without Hannah and Gisselle. Grace and Taylor wouldn't be and neither would be Chasity or Sydney.

The thought made her sick. She didn't know how she knew but she knew this event was significant to the future. She hoped that it was for the better though. However, with this unexpected event she had no way of seeing into the future to know.

Gloria stared at her Aunt Setsuna. The woman was asleep so Gloria slipped along the floor over to a cabinet. Maggie had told her and the others about it when they were younger. Gloria gently opened it. Luckily because Setsuna trusted Maggie it wasn't locked. 

She removed a single time key.

That done, she snuck past her aunt and uncle, silent as the night breeze.

* * *

Gloria stood outside and stared at the key in her hand. She knew it could be used to go through time but it could also be used to simply switch through places. It was like her own Sailor Teleport. She gazed up and raised the key. The small pink gem lit up.

"Open wide the Gates, God Chronus. The Gates of Space. Venus! Take me to Venus!"

A red mist surrounded her and then suddenly she was no longer on earth. She saw it loom beneath her, a multicolored sphere.

A new globe came into view, a golden ball of mists. Her home planet. She broke the atmosphere and hurtled towards the ground. She heard a distant scream….her own.

And then everything went black.


	10. Grandmother and Granddaughter

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Gloria sat up, her head was aching. She glanced around and found herself in a kingdom of what, to her, seemed to be gold. The houses were a shimmering yellow and orange color but at the heart of them was a palace, smaller than the Crystal Palace but big nonetheless.

Before long people had gathered around Gloria. She looked at them, nervous. They didn't know her here.

It was a girl with a long orange dress and her red hair done up in a bun that approached. She looked maybe sixteen. 

"Who are you little one?"

"I…I need to see the queen."

The girl nodded and took Gloria's hand. Together, they walked towards the palace gates, past the guards and into the throne room.

* * *

"My Queen?"

Queen Alina of Venus rose and gestured for her servant Maya to do the same. She was over two thousand years old but still looked as if she were in her twenties because as a queen of a planet she had eternal life and eternal youth. Just as her daughter Princess Mina had eternal life and eternal youth as a princess of a planet and as a Sailor Soldier. 

But her daughter had long since been lost. She had been on the Moon Kingdom when Metallica attacked and had died. Queen Serenity had reincarnated all the senshi but it was now the thirtieth century on earth and Queen Alina had no way of knowing what had become of her daughter.

"Yes, Maya?"

"My Queen, there is a young girl who has arrived on Venus. Your servant, May is escorting her to the Magellan Castle."

The young girl, her blond hair tied back in a braid took a breath, "She wishes a council with you, My Queen."

The queen nodded, her thoughts on her own daughter. "How old is she?"

"She has not told us, Your Majesty. We estimate her to be between eight and ten."

The Queen nodded. 

"Bring her to me, but then leave us alone."

Maya nodded and left.

Queen Alina sat back and tried to decide on what this child would be like. Unfortunately, unlike Mercury and Jupiter, Venus was not blessed with children. There were few families that had children. Her kingdom had loved it when she ahd given birth to princess Mina so many years ago.

Suddenly the door opened and May walked in with a small child.

She was clearly around nine years of age, with long orange hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with black slacks. Her hair had a large green bow in the center of her head. Her eyes struck a nerve with Alina. They looked so much like Mina's.

Gloria bowed, as she knew that even though Queen Alina was her grandmother, she didn't know it yet. She had to be nice if she wanted some help, which she was sure, was here.

"Rise, little one."

"Gloria," she said as she stood, "My name's Gloria."

She spoke again. "I came for help, Queen Alina."

Alina was taken aback. "How do you know my name, Gloria?"

"I…I…well, I know your daughter, Princess Mina.."

"My baby?!" the queen leapt up immediately. "How do you know my child?"

Gloria smiled. "Because she's my mother."

The queen stumbled. "Then, you…"

"Yes," Gloria replied, "I am a Princess and Scout of Venus. Once grown, I'll be Sailor Cosmic Venus."

The queen knelt to Gloria's level. 

"Then, you're…."

"Yes, I'm your granddaughter."

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo_

"She must have gone after Annika," Rini reasoned with her mother.

The queen nodded.

"Amy?"

The Scout of Mercury sighed, "No, she erased her aura from my computer and Ariel's so we can't follow."

Mina leapt up. "We can't just leave her and Annika unfound!"

Lita grabbed Mina's shoulders, "Mina, calm down! We'll find them."

Rini spoke up, "I could help."

Mina shook her head, "No, your parents and Amy discussed it. You and the girls still need to go to school. If a scout disappears and you stop going, people will put two and two together and find out your identity. Raye already said that Annika was sick to cover."

Rini turned to her parents, "But I want to help!"

The queen nodded. "I know you do Darling. You and the girls will help us when you're off but Mina's right. We can't risk your identities being found out."

Rini sighed, deeply.

But she turned and grabbing her things, left with her father for school.

The day went normal for her until lunch. She was worried.

"Hey, Palace Brat!"

Rini growled but turned.

"What do you want Ejiro?"

"I heard that one of your palace brat little sisters is sick. I bet she made herself sick. Because that's the crybaby princess."

"Ejiro?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ooo, is the little Princess getting tense? Want to call the queen on me?"

Rini looked him square in the face. "What part of 'Shut Up' don't you get?"

"If you're so tough, princess, hit me. Make me shut up."

Rini so wanted to. But she couldn't. Her parents would jump all over her, as would the rest of the scouts. She was the Crown Princess and the eldest of the new generation of scouts. She had to set the example. She took a breath and started to walk off.

"That's it, run away, Princess. I'll bet you couldn't fight me if you tried. I wouldn't be surprised if your mommy shelters you so much you can't even dress on you own. Stupid."

Rini whirled around, "What?"

"That's stupid, all you Palace Twerps are stupid. And your mother…"

"Don't say it Ejiro." It was said in a dangerous voice. "Shut up!"

"As I was saying, your mother doesn't know how to rule."

That was Rini's breaking point. She adored her mother. And her mother was a good ruler. Everyone told Rini that. And now her mother had to find two missing girls, plus rule a whole kingdom, plus raise her. That struck a nerve and Rini's temper control burst.

Rini swung her fist with all the strength she had.

Ejiro's nose broke on contact.


	11. Determination

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_Crystal Tokyo_

"But Rini," Rachel said while grabbing the Princess' arm, "Aren't you afraid, you'll get in trouble?"

Rini shook her head. "No Rachel. No guy in his right mind would tattle saying he got his ass kicked by a girl."

"You're right," a voice said. Rini turned and saw Amiko. The girl was a year older and was Ejiro's sister. She had dark black hair, in curls to her waist. Her bright green eyes stood out against her pale skin but she was a major jerk. Especially to Rini.

"I told for him. See, now I can say I saw it and my little brother's pride isn't hurt."

Rini was about to retort when the principal of the school came out,

"Serenity Tsukino."

Rini winced but walked back and stood before him. He was an older man, with a baldhead. He had a potbelly and wore blue suits everyday. But he was strict and never really believed that princesses deserved fair treatment.

"Young lady, I have heard of this fight. The boy's nose was broken. Give this note to your parents. And you are suspended for a week."

Rini exploded, "A week? Fights only call for three day suspension!"

"But you are a Princess. Princesses are sheltered and need to learn respect for the real world."

Rini was about to tell him what she thought of his theory as well as where he could shove it but Rachel grabbed her arms and said,

"Don't Rini. The King and Queen will be angry enough."

Rini growled but backed off and walked towards the palace.

"There goes my allowance this week."

* * *

"Rini? Why the long face?" Hotaru asked Rini as she came home. Although there was a major age difference in this time, the two still thought of one another as best friends. Rini looked up, her red eyes shining with tears. Hotaru pulled her to the main hall of palace and sat her down.

"Rini? What's the matter?"

"I…Annika's disappearance got to me Hotaru. It made me mad, tense, and jumpy. Then, I.."

"Rini," Hotaru knelt in front of her friend and Princess. "What happened?"

The pink haired girl told her. Hotaru sighed. "The King and Queen won't be happy, Rini."

The girl sighed also. "I know Hotaru. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"The kitchen. I think you best tell them."

Rini met eyes with her friend, "Come with me?"

Hotaru shook her head, "I can't. I have to help Madelyn with her homework."

Rini nodded and taking a deep breath walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello, Darling." The queen greeted her daughter brightly. She had to keep her spirits up. She thought that Rini could help them when she got done with her homework. That would make her happy.

But Rini's face was long and miserable. She flopped down at the table, depressed. The queen set a cake slice in front of her but she only picked at it.

"Rini?" it was her father. "What's wrong?"

The princess looked up and saw both her parents concerned. She dug into her backpack and handed her mother the note. She hid her face when her mother's anger rose up.

"Serenity!" Rini dared to look up and saw her mother glaring at her and her father reading the note.

"I'm sorry, Momma."

The queen took a breath and stated, "Rini, you're supposed to set an example for the other kids. Getting into fights is not a good example. Daisy, Faith, and Gloria get into fights. You never have."

"I know, Mom. But…when Annika vanished that was one thing, then Gloria and now this…ow,"

The queen sat down by her daughter. "Rini, what did this Ejiro say that got you angry enough to break his nose?"

Slowly Rini told her what had happened.

The King sighed, "Rini, I know you love your mother but you can't just snap like that, you know."

The girl sighed, "I know Dad."

The two royals looked at each other. "Rini, will be taking away your TV for a week, understood?"

The girl nodded. She was glad she wasn't Daisy's age. If she were, it would have been a spanking.

"Momma? I'm suspended for a week. Can I at least help look for Annika and Gloria? Please?"

The king started to say no but the Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, "Of course, Darling."

She turned to her husband, "We need any help we can get."

He nodded and Rini leaned against her mother, saying, 

"Annika, Gloria, where are you?"

_Magellan Castle, Venus_

"It's true, My Queen," may stated as she finished scanning Gloria. "She is your granddaughter, daughter of Princess Mina."

The queen felt the tears sting her eyes. She had lost her daughter and now she had her granddaughter. She turned to May.

"Prepare one of the finest suites for my grandchild. Make sure she has everything she needs." She turned to Gloria. "You're tired, my child. Go and get a warm bath. May will help you. Then perhaps we can talk."

Gloria's first thought was to protest but she did hurt, she was tired. And her body ached.

She rose from the ground and followed the servant upstairs. May lead her into an exquisite room, rich with silk, and fancy furniture, golden lampposts, a canopy bed with topaz stones and gold posts. Spun gold made up the covering and sheets.

May led her into an adjourning bathroom. The tub was filled with bubbles to the brim. May pointed out the towels and a gown she could don before she left her alone.

Gloria undressed and collapsed into the warm water. As worried and scared as she felt, the waters helped. It made the pain in her joints and body vanish. It eased her mind. 

Gloria finally got out and put on the gown laid out for her. Gloria guessed it had been her mother's when she had been her age and living as the Princess of Venus. It was a golden orange gown that fell to the ground. It had translucent spaghetti straps.

Gloria walked back out into her room and saw Queen Alina sitting on the bed. For the first time, Gloria took note of the queen's features. It reminded her of Tiffany.

She had long brilliant red hair that fell in waves to her waist. Her eyes were deep blue and had dark black eyelashes. Her complexion was crystal clear and her lips a blood red. She had on her own nightgown, a dress of a dark orange that fell to the ground. Her outfit had no sleeves. She motioned for her granddaughter to sit by her. Gloria nodded and sat down by her grandmother.

"Why are you here, little one?"

"I…my best friend Annika, daughter of the Princess of Mars, was taken by the enemy. She told me the answers laid on Venus. They won't hurt Annika until they have me. But…I have to save her. I don't know what they'll do to her. But, not even Cosmic Moon was a match for Lady Phobia. I'm just a Chibi Scout. I don't have enough power."

She laid her head down in the Queen's lap and Alina started to slip her fingers through the girl's orange hair.

"Not true, little one. The force of this planet flows through your body, the powers of Venus is in your veins. You just need to draw it out."

"How can I do that, Grandma?"

"I'll help you little one. You can't give up."

"I know, but…Annika…"

"There's a way to find her as well, child. The computers on Mars have a tracer for those with the Mars aura. And Queen Renia will be more than happy to find her granddaughter."

Gloria nodded. "I'm gonna save her, I swear that on my scout honor."

Alina nodded. "I know you will, little one, I know you will."


	12. Powers of the Planet of Love

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Gloria awoke the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. She stretched and then spied some clothes laid out for her. She slipped into them and then raced down the stairs. The Queen was waiting for her. She opened her arms and hugged her grandchild. 

"Hello, little one. Feeling refreshed?"

Gloria nodded, "Yeah, do I get to look for Annika?"

Alina smiled. Her daughter's child was very loyal. She shook her head. "You'll need all the power you can get. I'll show you have to unlock the force of Venus in your blood."

Gloria nodded excitedly. She would need power, she needed power, and she wanted power.

"When do we start?"

_Crystal Tokyo_

Rini sighed. She had a few weeks left of school but the other girls had been off for a time. They had a few summer projects but nothing really intense. She couldn't wait until school was out. Then she could help all day. She had done it for that one week but they had found nothing. 

Raye and Chad were a mess as were Mina and Asai. Rini saw her mother was breaking. Serenity was pulling out all the stops to find the two girls but they had turned up nothing. Raye was so hysterical; Amy had threatened to put her on force-feeding if she didn't start eating.

"Rini?"

The pink haired Princess turned as her mother opened the door.Rini smiled as her mother sat down by her on her bed.

"How are you doing?"

Rini shrugged. "I'm alright. Hope, Ariel, and Madelyn are a mess. Faith, Daisy and Maggie are coping better but they're all worried. And I can't seem to find anything."

The queen hugged her daughter. "We'll find them."

Rini nodded. She and her mother talked a few more moments and then Rini knew what she needed to do.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"The Silver Crystal. Tonight, let me borrow the Silver Crystal, please."

The queen considered and finally nodded, "All right, Sweetie. But take care of it."

"I promise."

That said, the queen took her daughter into her bedchamber and removed the sacred stone. Pressing it into her daughter's hands, she cautioned,

"Don't use too much power, darling."

* * *

_Magellan Castle, Venus_

Chibi Venus ran along the course the people of Venus had laid out for her. She had been training for nearly two weeks but was still no closer to finding Annika or getting power. She needed power like her mother and the other soldiers. The Chibi scouts received their power from outside sources. Even Annika's fire was drawn from outside first and then channeled through her fingers. Her mother said when they powered up; they would receive powers that came from within, like her Chain of Love or Jupiter's discus of lightning.

The senshi of love leapt up and ran across a wooden frame. It was fairly high up and over an ice-cold lake. The thought of that water made her think of Annika. It made her heart ache and throb.

"Annika," she whispered. The empty wind and the pain in her heart was her only reply.

"Go for it, Neo-Princess Gloria!"

"You can do it, little one!"

Gloria smiled. She easily dodged the first few youma used for training. Then one knocked her off the frame and into the ice-cold water. It burnt like fire and made her shiver uncontrollably. She knew now what Annika had felt. She could not believe she had done this to Annika. Her heart ached with pain. She let the tears come. Softly, she thought,

"I'm sorry Annika. I'm sorry, if it took my immortality I'd reverse that."

Soon after that she heard,

"Princess!"

Gloria forced her head up and as she was pulled up, her pen shimmered. It changed, becoming a heart with her symbol. She stared at it and then lifted it high,

"Venus Celestial Power! Make–Up"

Two circles of stars, overlapping each other, sprung around her and then exploded, leaving her in a new fuku.

It was white, with shimmery sleeves and two strips of color on the bottom of the skirt, one, the thinner one, was orange and the thicker one on the bottom was navy blue. Her ribbons were the same, longer and with two strips across the bottom. The center bow was made of a white shiny material and connected to an orange heart in a darker orange star. Her shoes were the same, only white and with higher heels.

Super Sailor Chibi Venus felt the warmth of the powers of Venus rushing through her blood. She pointed her palm straight up and called out,

"VENUS HEARTBREAK CHAIN!"

An orange chain made of connected hearts and stars flew out and connected to the frame above her. She swung upward.

She had awoken the forces of Venus. 


	13. Past History and Present Pain

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Annika lay in her cell, trembling. Her clothing had been torn off, leaving her mostly nude and prone to the cold winds. Her henshin wand was gone, taken from her but not destroyed, if it had been she would have fallen unconscious or died. But she was frightened. She had cried for a long time until Lady phobia had come to her, her eyes burning.

Annika remembered that clearly…

"Shut up!"

Annika sunk to the ground, petrified.

"My Mama'll…come," she stammered. 

"You mean, Sailor Mars, little crybaby? No she won't, it's impossible to trace us."

Annika burst into tears, "I want Mama!"

Lady Phobia knelt down. "I'm from the future, small brat. I would have made the world to shape as my own but you Cosmic Scouts topped me. But only because you had the leadership of Cosmic Venus. Without Cosmic Venus you'll perish. You're bait. I have to have you alive…however, if you don't shut up, I'll tear out your vocal chords."

Annika shut her mouth but fear was circulating through her blood….

Annika shuddered as she remembered. With a choked voice she whispered, 

"Please, someone, anyone, save me."

* * *

_Magellan Castle, Venus_

Gloria let her grandmother pour another teapot full of hot water into the pail in which her feet rested. Her feet were the ones hurt the most. Her other clothes had been warmed while on her body and soon she was dry. 

"Princess?"

Gloria looked up. May walked in, Gloria's orange 'Heartbreak' chain in her hands. Before anyone could say anything else, it shimmered and suddenly shot forward and wrapped around Gloria's waist.

Gloria stared at it. It was a shimmery orange color but had glints of gold throughout it. The pattern was different from her mother's. Her mother's was pure gold and was a pattern of golden heart whose ends stuck into the top of the next heart. Gloria's was different. Her pattern was a heart and then a star. She stared a moment and then looked up.

"What's with this?" she demanded of her grandmother. "Mom has her love me chain always around her waist when she's transformed."

Alina smiled. "Your guardian deity, this planet, the planet of love has deemed you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your mother is leader of the inner scouts. You will one day be leader of the inner cosmic scouts. Before then, you will be leader of the Inner Chibi scouts."

"Rini's our leader," she argued. 

Alina nodded. "The Princess of the Moon is always the overall leader. But the inner and outer scouts are different. Although the outers also shield the princess, their ideal job is to protect our solar system from outside invaders. The inner scouts main goal is to protect the princess and royal family. As the Inner Scouts, your mother and Princess Raye, princess Lita and Princess Amy are to shield the royal family, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-Princess Serenity."

Gloria nodded. Queen Alina went on.

"The outers, Princess Setsuna, Princess Hotaru, Princess Mirchiru, and Princess Haruka are to shield our solar system from any invading enemies. The job is passed hereditarily. Rini is Neo-Princess Serenity by blood. Annika is Neo-Princess Scarlet by blood. Daisy is Neo-Princess Lexi by blood. Ariel is Neo-Princess Krystal by blood. Your formal title is Neo-Princess Ali." She paused and took a breath. "Maggie is Neo-Princess Sophia by blood. Madelyn is Neo-Princess Reneta by blood. Faith is Neo-Princess Kelsi and Hope is Neo-Princess Nerissa."

Gloria wrinkled her nose, "Ewww, Kelsi? Faith'll hate that."

Alina smiled. "As I was saying, you are all given your status by your blood."

"But Faith and Hope are adopted!"

Alina nodded. "I am guessing they are the twins born between the younger Princess of Neptune and the Prince of Uranus. As such they are given their status as princesses."

Alina continued, "So you are given the status of leader. That chain is the proof of your leadership. When Venus deemed you ready, it would anoint you leader officially as it has just done. You are no longer the to-be-leader. Sailor Chibi Venus you are now the leader of the Inner Chibi Scouts."

Gloria beamed, "Wicked Cool!"

She paused, "But what about the Outer Chibi Scouts?"

Alina nodded, "They have their own leader." She smiled. "Tell me little one, who is leader of the Outer Scouts?"

"Uranus."

Alina nodded. "And so when her planet deems it time, Faith will be anointed leader."

"Will she get a sign like me?" 

The queen nodded. "But not a chain. The leaders of the outer scouts get their right ear pierced. Only their right. With a single golden loop."

"Is Rini our overall leader 'officially' then?"

The queen shook her head. "No, when Rini upgrades, to the same form her mother had during the battle with Galaxia you told me you heard about."

"So when she becomes Eternal Cosmic Moon."

Alina nodded. She smiled at her grandchild.

"So now your powers are ready to find your friend. You have made it clear that this is your duty?"

Gloria nodded. Alina sighed.

"Very well, tomorrow, we'll travel to Mars to find out where they've taken Neo-Princess Scarlet."

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo_

Asai walked through his quarters, seeking his wife. The place felt cold, empty and lifeless without Gloria's music slicing through the walls like knives. It had annoyed Asai and Mina to no end but now they missed it. Venus Knight finally checked his daughter's room. There he found Mina, sitting on the bed, Gloria's stuffed cat Artemis in her arms.

"Mina."

Mina looked up at her husband, her eyes were red. She looked like she'd been crying. 

"Oh Asai, where is she?"

The brown haired man sat by his wife and she collapsed into his open arms. She cried, saying, "where is she? Where is she? Gloria, darling come back to me."

* * *

As distraught as Mina was, Raye was a thousand times worse. Since Annika's disappearance, she had lost her appetite, was on drugs to sleep, and searched for Annika all day. She had to be forced to bed by Chad. And there were times like now when she tried to reach her daughter, via her sacred fire.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!"

Her fire blazed high but she received no other answer. She collapsed, tears in her eyes. Two strong hands fell on her shoulders. Raye looked over her shoulder and Chad knelt by her. Raye hugged him tightly.

"Where is she? Chad, I want my baby back, I want her in my arms."

Chad nodded and hugged his wife tightly. "I know Raye, me too. We'll find her."

Raye nodded. "I know but she's so timid and shy. She's probably terrified. She's only a little girl."

Chad just tightened his grip. Raye buried her face into his shoulders, shedding tears that should have run out days ago. Chad tried to comfort her. She was a wreck.

"Rini said she's trying something with the Silver Crystal."

Raye nodded and said a silent prayer,

"Please, Rini find my daughter. Let her come back to me. I want her back in my arms."

Aloud, she whispered,

"Please."

* * *

Rini concentrated; she tried to focus on Annika or Gloria. The Silver Crystal in her hands shimmered and grew bright.

The crescent moon appeared on the Princess' forehead.

She saw a faint image. She saw Annika with a black haired woman. The woman tugged Annika out by her hair, ripped a few out by the roots. She held out a knife and made a slashing motion across her throat. Annika screamed and the girl yanked Annika up and tossed her headfirst into the wall. She slashed Annika across her legs and then laughed hideously…

"NO!"

Rini let out a cry of protest, which brought her parents running. As they entered, they saw Rini collapse, her crescent moon illuminated and the silver crystal blazing. 


	14. On Towards Egypt

Chapter Fourteen

            Gloria awoke early the next morning. She was a Super Chibi Scout now. The forces of Venus had been awoken from within her blood, where they had slept for the past nine years. Now she was more than ready, she had to find Annika. Kami-sama was the only one who knew what was happening to her.  If Queen Renia could find her she could look for her. Gloria knew her grandmother could not come. As a queen, she had a kingdom to rule. 

            Besides, this was Gloria's mission. While she had no reason to feel guilty for Annika's kidnapping, she did. 

            Gloria dressed and rushed downstairs. Her grandmother was ready with a transporter.

            "You must go alone my tiny one. I know the forces of this planet are with you. If you do not return by nightfall, I'll assume you have gone after your friend. Go with care, child. This enemy sounds strong."

            Gloria nodded and hugged her grandmother around the waist. 

            Queen Alina fought the tears in her eyes. She felt like she saying goodbye forever. She kissed Gloria's forehead.

            For the first time, Gloria did not reject affection. She smiled as she stepped into the portal that would transport her to the planet of Mars.

            "Don't worry Grandmother," she soothed, "I'll see you again. Next time I'll bring Mother."

            The queen of Venus nodded, tears in her eyes. 

            Gloria stepped into the portal and vanished from sight.

            Queen Alina, feeling as if she had lost her daughter again, collapsed to her knees and wept.

* * *

            Gloria stepped out into a huge room with vaulted ceilings. Queen Alina's palace had been made of gold and topaz. This place was made of a red material and rubies. Gloria glanced about before a servant who answered to June came forward and guided her to a throne.

            As Gloria was led, she thought to Raye and the Mars Family. She remembered her mother commenting once how Annika had wound up with violet tresses. It was a mystery to everyone. Chad had brown hair and Raye had black. Now as Gloria looked over the Queen of Mars she solved it.

            Gloria knelt, oddly not feeling agitated as she usually felt when she had to submit to authority.

            "Queen Renia."

            The queen smiled,

            "Rise, little one."

            Gloria stood and looked the queen over.

            She stood tall; with a red dress that had no sleeves but had the symbol of Mars in-between her breasts. She had dark violet eyes and long lavender hair. She wore a crown of rubies atop her head.

            "Welcome to the Phobos Demios Castle, Neo-Princess Ali."

            It was the first time someone had called Gloria by her formal title. It felt odd but Gloria was determined to be polite and nice. She needed help to find Annika.

            "Thank you, your Highness. I came-"

            "You came to seek help, Queen Alina told me. But she did not say what you needed my assistance for."

            June spoke, acidly. "Our Queen has a kingdom to rule and she has no heir. She does not have time for trivial matters."

            Gloria glared at June and then turned back to Queen Renia.

            "But you do have an heir! Your daughter, Princess Raye lives!"

            Renia stopped to take in a breath. She saw the sincerity in the girl's bright blue eyes.

            "Princess Raye perished on the Moon Kingdom." June insisted.

            Renia interrupted her servant, "But my bets friend, Queen Serenity assured me she would live."

            Gloria nodded. "She, along with the other senshi and the Moon princess were reborn and now Princess Serenity rules Earth as Neo-Queen Serenity and your daughter is in grieving."

            Gloria took a breath, "I came to ask for help for her and the other senshi as well as myself."

             She saw the queen's eyes well up with tears; Renia was so much like Annika. She now knew where Annika got her sensitivity.

            "There is nothing you can ask of me that I would not give."

            Gloria smiled. "Your granddaughter, Neo-Princess Scarlet, the daughter of Raye, has been captured by the enemy. I understand you can detect and trace the Mars aura. I ask you to do that alone so that I may save my best friend."

            The queen rose immediately. "Of course. But to think I have a granddaughter…and I never knew it."

            "Neither did Queen Alina," Gloria soothed. "And I doubt that Queen Minda of Mercury or Queen Juno of Jupiter know either."

            The queen led Gloria over to a small control panel and asked,

            "What is my grandchild's age?"

            "Eight."

            "Hair color?"

            "Purple."

            "Eye shade?"

            "Purple."

            The queen typed something in and a locket was produced, with the mark of Mars atop it. She handed it to Gloria.

            "As much as I wish I could come, my kingdom needs me. This locket will pinpoint my granddaughter's location."

            "I'll save her."

            Renia nodded, her tears barely contained. Her daughter was alive and she had a granddaughter. She wanted to cry but now was neither the place nor the time. She noted that as soon as the daughter of Princess Mina had the locket she lifted a time key and with a call of thanks vanished.

            The queen cried and then said a silent prayer,

            "Give my daughter her little girl back."

* * *

            Gloria studied the locket as she began to direct her journey.

            "Watch out Egypt. Here comes Gloria."


	15. Seti

Chapter Fifteen

_Crystal Tokyo_

            Rini stirred and opened her eyes. Her mother was sitting by her bedside, her face in her hands. Her father had a seat beside her and had a hand on her shoulder. She tried to raise her hand to touch theirs but the Silver Crystal had stolen that strength from her. Swallowing, she stammered,

            "Momma? Daddy?"

            The Queen and King jerked their heads up and raced to her side. Neo-Queen Serenity gathered her daughter into her arms and held her close. 

            "Oh Darling, you scared Mommy to death."

            Rini smiled. She hadn't called her mother 'Mommy' for years. But she held her back. The queen could feel the weakness in her daughter's grip. The King rubbed his daughter's bright pink pigtails. 

            "Oh Rini, you scared your mother and I senseless. You've been out for three days," he informed her. "We didn't think you'd ever wake up."

            Rini looked up at them both. "We have to find Annika, soon!"

            Amy chose that moment to walk in. "Well, you need to rest some more young lady." She stated sternly. She checked an IV and for the first time, Rini realized she had been hooked up to one for nourishment. Amy removed it now making Rini wince and grab her mother's hand. The queen smiled and the King smoothed his daughter's forehead.

            Amy smiled. "Just take it easy. I want you here for one more night though."

            The Princess sighed.

            "Momma?"

            The Queen smiled, "Sorry Baby, but Amy knows best."

            "But Momma, the way I saw Annika treated…"

            "What about my baby?" a voice interrupted. 

            The four turned to see Raye walking in. Rini saw the desperation in her eyes and immediately wished that she had never mentioned it. She swallowed,

            "You don't want to know."

            Raye's eyes told otherwise. Rini gave in and told her what she'd seen.

            "NO! ANNIKA!"

* * *

            Gloria awoke by a searing pain in her back. Sitting up, she found her self lost in the sands. The sun was blazing hot. She glanced about, her eyes strained by the bright light of the sun. Suddenly a hand found its way to her shoulder. The girl turned and was met with a handsome boy, about her age.

            "Who are you? It's dangerous out here."

            Gloria's mouth dropped. He spoke Japanese!

            The boy smiled, "Yes, I speak Japanese, I heard you moaning in that language. I was born in Egypt, here, but I'm studying Japan."

            "What's your name?" Gloria demanded.

            "Seti," he replied and helped her up onto his horse. "Here, let me help you back to my house."

            Not seeing another option and having no way to track Annika without a clue, she agreed. Seti pulled her up and they trotted off. Gloria took note of his features. He was about an inch taller than her with swept back black hair. His eyes shimmered a chocolate brown and his skin was about Pluto's shade.

            He wore light white slacks and a white shirt with a red black vest. He rode quite some time before coming to civilization. He smiled. "What's your name?"

            "Gloria," she replied. Seti smiled,

            "Welcome to Cairo, Gloria."

            He stopped by a small building, looking like an apartment. By then, Gloria was burning up and hot in her slacks. But Seti didn't seem hot at all. He noted her discomfort and smiled,

            "Here, let me get you some clothes that'll feel better."

            Gloria sat down and waited.

* * *

            It was some time later before Seti returned, with some clothes. Gloria went into the bathroom to change, carefully setting down her wands. She undressed and slipped on her new slacks. They were bagger and had a thinner navy blue skirt over them. She slipped on the top, which covered most of her chest and had translucent sleeves that went to her wrists. She slipped on some navy boots and walked back out, grabbing her wands. 

            It was cooler!

            Seti smiled at her and said, 

            "Now why are you here?"

            "My best friend's in trouble. Have you seen a girl with long purple hair, wailing her eyes out?"

            Seti shook his head. He got up, "Come on though, we can look for her. I heard about some strange activity around the Pyramids of Giza. Let's go."

            Gloria nodded, followed him outside and they hopped on a camel, as the horse had to rest. Seti smiled at her. He liked her already.

            "Pat, pat, pat!"

          The camel took off like a shot.


	16. Target Acquired

Chapter Sixteen

                Gloria stared at the massive structures that loomed over her. Seti leapt off and she followed. He walked around and pointed at some bits of earth that were arranged in odd figures. He said that was not normal. Gloria started there. But she had no idea what to do then. She knelt and closed her eyes.

            "Annika," she begged silently, "You're psychic. Call to me. Lead me to you."

            She felt a tingle like a pushing on her mind. Immediately she ran to the side of the pyramid and pushed. She couldn't budge it.

            "No!" she cursed in a language she didn't realize she knew, the Venusian language. Seti stared at her, shrugged and pulled her away.

            "Seti! My friend's in there!"

            "Well you want get anywhere pushing on a stone wall." He informed her.

            Gloria blushed for a moment. Then she looked at Seti.

            "Do you know a way in?"

            He nodded and led her around back, towards the other side. She followed, heart pounding. He pressed a carving on the wall and a small door opened at the base of the pyramid. Gloria grabbed Seti in a hug and before she realized it gave him a huge kiss.

            Seti turned bright red. 

            Gloria realized what she was doing and drew back, blushing herself.

            "Sorry." Then she fell to her knees and started to wiggle in through the narrow opening. It was dusty and damp but she ignored that. A hand caught her foot. It was Seti.

            "Gloria?"

            "Yeah?" she asked, barely able to turned her head.

            "Be careful. Maybe I'll come and see you in Crystal Tokyo some time."

            Gloria smiled, "That'd be cool."

            "And Gloria?"

            "Uh huh?"

            "Good luck."

            Gloria winked and then vanished from his sight into the dark pits of the pyramid. Seti touched his lips where she'd kissed him and whispered,

            "Please be careful."

* * *

            "So the senshi of loyalty approaches." Lady Phobia said with a grin. She stood up and grabbed a battered Annika from the ground by her hair. The girl let out a small whimper of protest.

            Whispering, she said, "Mama…"

            "Shut up!" Lady Phobia slapped her once and then raised her hand to hit her again, intent on knocking two or three teeth out in the process.

            A chain whipped out of the darkness and stopped her hand before it could dart down. 

            Annika looked up, "Aunt Mina?"

            "No," came the answer. "Super Sailor Chibi Venus." 

            Gloria stepped into the light. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger.

            "Gloria?" Annika demanded, stunned. Gloria nodded at her friend. 

            "Lady Phobia, release my best friend!"

The woman laughed, "Now why would I want to do that?"

            "Because if you don't you're going to get your ass kicked in a minute."

            "Ooo, such language."

            Gloria lifted her hands and they began to glow a brilliant golden. She began to spin and stars, hearts and crescent moons emerged from her palms and shimmered around her before merging back onto her hands. She narrowed her eyes and her tiara's gem lit up for a moment. Thrusting her palms outward,

            "Venus Crescent Split Shower!"

            A spray of golden light washed over them. Then form within it sprang razors sharp crescents that only attacked Lady Phobia, they avoided Annika entirely.

            When the attack was ceased, Lady Phobia stood.

            "You are rather annoying, Chibi Scout."

            "Trust me, it gets worse!"

            Lady Phobia smiled evilly,

            "Does it?"

            She began to fade, taking Annika with her. Gloria ran forward and barreled straight into the sorceress.

            In a flash of light, all three vanished.


	17. Face-Off

Chapter Seventeen

            When Gloria came to, she was lying on battered ruins. Looking up, she could see the earth far away. She looked around. There were blue-white ruins lying around. As the girl treaded over them she saw that they were all that remained of the Moon Castle. She was on the moon.

            "Annika!"

            Only a terrible silence as an answer. She looked around as she walked. She saw what remained of the Prayer Room and a small pointed crystal column. The column of prayer, she'd heard about it from Rini. Whenever danger threatened the senshi, they would pray to that tower. The senshi of the moon would pray to the Crystal Column. The senshi of each planet had a column of prayer, whenever they offered their prayers to it, their planet would send her power and protect them.

            She climbed up atop a collapsed column.

            "Aw, Senshi of Loyalty so good for you to join us."

            Gloria turned her face. Lady Phobia was sitting atop the ruined throne of the late Queen Serenity. Gloria growled and approached, her hands clenched.

            "Where's Annika?"

            "Right here." In a flash of black light her best friend materialized. Gloria was horrified.

            Annika's purple hair was stringy and some of it had been cut of, leaving it uneven. Her eyes were shimmering with fear. Her face had cuts and dried incisions on them. Bruises decorated her left cheek. Her clothing was in shreds. Gloria could see half of her chest. The exposed skin was bruised, cut, bleeding. Her clothing barely covered her hips. Gloria estimated that had she taken all the clothing Annika had on she could not have created a scarf from it.

            Gloria leapt at Lady Phobia, which took the sorceress by surprise. The girl clawed at the woman's chest and something clattered out onto the ground. Gloria recognized Annika's henshin pen. She grasped it tightly and turned to her friend. 

            Annika stood stunned.

            "Gloria!"

            Lady Phobia extended her nails, leaving four neat slices across Gloria's chest. Blood seeped through the girl's shirt. Gloria kicked the sorceress and tossed Annika's wand to her. The girl caught it clumsily and Gloria held Lady Phobia back with one hand while she summoned up her subspace pocket with the other. She withdrew Pluto's time key. It was still humming. 

            "Crystal Tokyo!"

            It turned a dark golden but before its power could hit her, Gloria tossed it to Annika. The girl caught it.

            "Gloria!"

            That was all the girl got out before Pluto's power took effect and she vanished.

            Gloria kicked the sorceress off. Annika was out of danger. She climbed to her feet.

            Lady Phobia did the same. 

            "So, the senshi of loyalty is indeed true to her name." She stated as she wiped some dust and dirt from one of her arms. She pushed her dark black hair back behind her shoulder and drew a katana she had at her side.

            Gloria grabbed her heartbreak chain and squeezed it tightly.

            The two females circled one another, not unlike lionesses waiting to strike.

            The katana sparkled in the reflection of the sun. Gloria's chain shimmered and let off little sparks of golden light. 

            "You took my best friend away," Gloria declared, her teeth clenched. "You sent my Aunt Raye into a state of absolute depression. You destroyed my family."

            "It's my purpose. It drew you here."

            "What am I to you?"

            "You prevented me from conquering the Cosmic Scouts."

            Gloria's deep blue eyes narrowed and she snapped her chain once, like a whip. 

            Gloria's shoes ground into the moon. She felt a dried section…dried blood from long ago.

            She tied her chain into a lasso like shape and let her hands starts to glimmer as the power built up from within her. Holding the chain firmly, she advanced.

            Lady Phobia mimicked her moves, keeping her sword out in front of her. The blade shone in the light. Gloria stared at her hands and flicked her chain once more.

            Licking her lips, Lady Phobia stood still.

            Gloria did the same.

            The girl's orange hair blew into her eyes. The blue irises were filled with rage. Her voice came out cold and hard,

            "Bring it on."


	18. Power Up

Chapter Eighteen Crystal Tokyo 

            Annika came to, in the same park where she'd been taken. Sitting up, swift coldness struck her bare body. She wrapped what little clothing she had left around her body. Standing, trembling, she headed off for the palace, her heart throbbing.

            "Mama, Mama." 

            She trotted along the streets of Crystal Tokyo, her bare feet being scrapped and torn by the rough gravel and rocks. Blood seeped through her tender flesh. She knew Gloria was in trouble but she had to get the senshi first.

            When the Crystal Palace came into view she broke into a sprint that should not have been possible by someone in as much pain as she was. But her heart was pounding, throbbing. She tore past the guards, screaming,

            "MAMA!"

* * *

            Raye was broken out of her trance by a feeling. Leaping up, she tore downstairs, past astounded guards and servants, asking, frantically,

            "Annika?"

* * *

            Hope jerked her head up from her art. She grabbed her ears tightly and fell to her knees.

            "Hope?"

            Faith dropped her bat and raced to her twin's side. Hope was tightening her grip on her ears and was beginning to whimper in pain. Faith tried once again to calm her sibling down but to no avail.

            "Mirchiru-mama! Haruka-papa!"

            Haruka and Mirchiru exchanged glances when they heard Faith's frantic yell but then raced up the stairs towards the twins' room, taking the stairs two at a time. 

            "Faith what- Hope!"

            Mirchiru tore into the room and was immediately by Hope's side. Haruka grabbed Faith and held her as they went to the senshi of Neptune. Hope was crying now. 

            "Hope, sweetie, what's wrong?"

            "What?"

            Haruka swallowed hard, hadn't Hope heard them?

            "Hope?" the senshi of Uranus grabbed the girl's face in her hands,

            "Hope? Can you hear me?"

            "The ocean's too loud! It's roaring in my ears! I can't hear you!"

            Faith looked up. She heard a whispering. Then it gradually grew louder and louder. She walked to their window and opened it; let the fresh wind blow over her face. 

            The whispering elevated to a deadly scream. Soon Faith collapsed to her knees, clutching her head like her sister. 

            "Haruka!"

            Faith felt someone grab her by her head, gently.

            "Faith!"

            "The wind…it's screeching in my ears!"

            Then just as suddenly it ceased for both twins. They looked up, shaking visibly. Before Haruka or Mirchiru could say a thing, their communicators beeped.

            It was Amy.

            "Hurry! I just got a visual on my computer. Get to the main hall. Annika's coming home!"

* * *

            Raye stood by the door. Just when she was prepared to race outside the door opened. 

            Annika stood there. Her clothing was torn, she was bruised and bleeding but she was alive.

            "Mama…"

            she stood stunned. No one said anything for a minute. Then the tears sprung from Annika's eyes and she leapt up into her mother's arms.

            "MAMA!"

            "Baby!"

            Raye squeezed Annika as tight as she dared, tears streaming from her eyes. She kissed Annika's face over and over while Annika tightened her grip and swung her legs so they were wrapped around her mother's waist.

            "Mama!"

            "oh Baby!" she looked at Annika, "Baby, who did this to you?"

            "Lady Phobia," she said through tears. Inhaling her mother's scent, she suddenly remembered why she was here instead of still with Lady Phobia.

            "Mama! I wasn't the senshi of loyalty! I was bait!"

            Raye's eyes sprung wide, "Bait?"

            Annika nodded and looked at Hope and Daisy particularly. "Gloria is."

            Daisy exploded, "Gloria? Her?!"

            "Daisy Julia Kino!" Lita snapped. 

            Annika's violet eyes narrowed in a rare expression of fury.

            "And right now, Sailor Chibi Jupiter, Gloria's fighting Lady Phobia alone!"

            Mina fell to the ground in a dead faint. Amy barely caught her.

            Rini spoke immediately,

            "We have to help her. Where is she?"

            Annika wordlessly pointed out the window. 

            The moon had taken on a faint golden hum.

* * *

            Lady phobia laughed. Gloria dodged a blast of power.

            "I doubt you'll be getting any help, Senshi of Loyalty. Your friends will be more than occupied."

            Gloria saw her summon up a handful of marble like spheres and then they vanished.

            "Venus Crescent Split Shower!"

            The battle resumed.

* * *

            "But Mom-"

            "No buts, Small lady," Neo-Queen Serenity insisted, "You need the senshi."

            Rini sighed. "I'll never become a true leader if you don't let me."

            The queen smiled, "Darling…when you're a true leader, you'll power up to your final level. The moon will decide when you're ready."

            Rini nodded.

            Suddenly, a sphere of pink air appeared.

            "Nani?" Hotaru gasped.

            Ten youma emerged.

            "Moon princess Healing Kiss."

            "Mars Flame Sniper!"

            A mixture of Chibi and original attacks flew. The youma dodged and attacked.

            "Neptune Tida-"

            A youma sent a blast of power at Hope knocking her down. Another encircled the adults, keeping them at bay. But Mirchiru still cried out,

            "Chibi Neptune!"

            Chibi Uranus growled,

            "Uranus Earth Divide!"

            Her tiara shattered, her mark appeared and she slammed her space sword into the ground. The floor split and several youma fell deep into the pit to be crushed when the two pieces slammed back together.

            Rini was stunned for a moment. Then all the senshi turned back to the battle.

            "Mercury Icy Glacier!"

            "Mars Firestorm!"

            "Destructive Ray!"

            None of the attacks worked. The adults couldn't get through to help. Rini finally planted herself in front of the younger senshi, prepared to take the blows for them.

            "Rini!"

            The girl ignored her mother's cries.

* * *

            Gloria put her hands over her heart, 

            "Take some of my power Rini. I don't how I know, but I know you need it."

* * *

            "To get to them, you gotta go through me!"

            As Rini spoke these words, a yellow beam of light flew through the roof, striking her directly on her broach. A similar light flew from each small senshi, without their will by the look of surprise on their faces.

            "Rini!"

            Ariel let out a yelp along with all the others as the powers combined and a bright rainbow flash filled the room. The youma fled the older senshi, in fear. The senshi tore to their children. When the light faded, everyone gasped. 

            "Rini…" Endymion began.

            "No," the Queen said in pure shock, "Eternal Cosmic Moon."


	19. Sacrifice

       Chapter Nineteen 

            Gloria dodged again as Lady Phobia gave her a blow that knocked the wind from her. She got to her feet painfully.

            "I..won't let you hurt family anymore."

            She put her hands to her chest. A bright flash illuminated her. She lifted her hands over her head and a shimmering produced a senshi crystal of gold and silver, blazing with yellow light. Lady phobia grinned,

            "The senshi of Loyalty reveals herself."

            Instead of using the crystal to power up as Lady Phobia had expected, Gloria spoke simply,

            "Minna…power up!"

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo_

            Eternal Cosmic Moon lifted her rod and a bright pink light sprayed forward, destroying every youma hit with it, shattered them like glass. The senshi, both original and Chibi stared at the Princess.

            Her fuku had received three skirts, the bottom black, the second white and the top pink. She had puffed sleeves, pink and pink boots. Her tiara was gone, replaced with a crescent moon. But what was most enchanting were her wings. Spreading from her back were beautiful pink butterfly wings, not angel wings like her mother's had been.

            Rini's hair trailed behind her, blowing in a nonexistent wind. She held her rod in front of her, protectively.

            And for good reason, as slowly the youma were regenerating.

            But before they could strike a bright flash filled the room. 

            Annika yelped and cried, "Gloria!"

            The said senshi was not there as they only heard her voice and saw a transparent her. Her power…power that the senshi never dreamed she possessed. She held her senshi crystal out and called out,

            "Power up, Minna!"

            That said, seven spheres flew from her fingertips and encased each Chibi scout. When the adults could see again they were stunned.

            Each inner Chibi scout now had an outfit similar to Super Sailor Moon's, except that the two strips at the bottom of their skirts. Annika's shoes had turned into high heels, although with a very low heel. Ballet slippers replaced Ariel's boots. Their tiaras had vanished and in their stead were their respective symbols.

            The outer Chibi scouts had a similar outfit except that they had a tiara still and their symbols had instead replaced their broaches. They had doubled layered skirts. Faith touched her right ear, where a single golden hoop was lodged.

            The youma lunged.

* * *

            Gloria put her senshi crystal atop her broach. A bright flash blinded Lady Phobia temporarily. Then the sorceress sneered,

            "Hello Neo-Princess Ali."

            Gloria had transformed into her princess form and lifted her henshin wand out in front of her. To lie down her wand would be the same as surrendering her life. If…Gloria shook that thought form her mind.

            "I won't allow you to have my loved ones! Venus Planet Power!"

            A sphere of golden light left the end of the wand and hit the sorceress in the chest but Lady Phobia's shield kept it at bay. Gloria closed her eyes and the mark of Venus appeared bright and glowing strong. Softly she whispered,

            "Venus, my guardian deity, supply to power to me, Senshi of Love and Beauty. Help me destroy this demon!"

            Venus grew bright as a star and the same glow surrounded Gloria. She held her wand firmly.

            The prayer tower on Venus began to grow as Gloria prayed desperately:

            "Defeat this monster. Free my family from her shadow! Take what you must!"

            Her wand began to grow in light, until it was solid gold.

            Gloria's dark blue eyes narrowed,

            "I won't be defeated!"

* * *

            The Chibi senshi called upon the new attacks that billowed up inside them.

"Jupiter Lethal Tempest!"

            "Mercury Absolute Zero!"

            "Mars FireWall!"

            "Pluto Time Strands Activate!"

            "Uranus Earth Divide!"

            "Neptune Ocean Emerge!"

            "Saturn Ribbon Revolt!"

            The attacks combined and destroyed every youma they touched. The older senshi didn't have to do anything.

            The girls turned to Rini. Rini was stunned, 

            "Super Sailor Chibi Scouts?"

            Before anyone said so much as a word, Annika screamed and clutched her head.

            "Annika!"

            Raye raced to her side. Tears fell down the girl's face,

            "GLORIA!"

* * *

            Lady Phobia gasped; the golden sphere had grown and was surely but assuredly starting to over whelm her. 

            "No!"

            Gloria stared at her henshin wand. It shimmered as if asking if she wished what she did. Gloria nodded.

            It shattered.

            The force of her power over whelmed lady phobia. The woman let out a shattering scream. Light began to spill from her eyes and mouth.

            The sign of Venus tore her body apart, her scream echoing.

            Gloria heard none of it.

            When her wand shattered, she fell to the ground, limp as the life left her eyes and then they slowly slid shut.


	20. The Greatest Power

Chapter Twenty Crystal Tokyo 

            Everyone had rushed to Annika. No even Raye could calm her down. Tears were spilling down her eyes and she kept screaming,

            "NO! GLORIA!"

            That was enough for Mina.

            "Annika said she was on the moon! The youma-Look!"

            She pointed. The senshi followed her gaze. The youma who had been knocked down but not yet destroyed vanished. Not a trace was left.

            "That means…"

            "Lady Phobia must have been defeated!" Eternal Cosmic Moon sounded exhausted. Sweat had gathered on her forehead. Neo-Queen Serenity ran to her daughter, who collapsed against her, folding her wings around her mother to ease the strength it took to lift them. In a flash of light, Rini reverted back to her normal form, not even to just her Cosmic Moon form, she became a citizen again.

            "Princess!"

            The Chibi Senshi ran to their leader. She had collapsed against her mother, not even strong enough to stand on her own anymore. King Endymion scooped her up into his arms. She had lost consciousness. 

            Amy swiftly began to scan her.

            "She's very low on energy. I have to check her into the hospital."

            Mina's face had turned white. She followed her queen as did the adults but said with a tremor in her voice,

            "Gloria…"

            She knew Amy had to save Rini but they need her to teleport…

            The Chibi senshi looked around and for the first time noted little Annika's absence. But in actuality they weren't surprised. She was most likely with her mother. The girls followed their parents up into the hospital.

            In reality, Annika was far from the hospital. She stood outside, gazing at the moon. Staring down at the time key in her hand, she lifted it high and called out,

            "To the moon! Take me to Gloria!"

            in a flash of pink light she was gone.

            When Annika opened her eyes, she was among the ruins again. As if the memories of what lady Phobia had done to her were not enough, she saw a still form in the distance,

            "no…Kami-sama, no. Gloria!"

            The form did not stir. Annika ran as swiftly as her feet allowed in their condition and in their new heels. She tripped over a fallen pillar and scrambled over it.

            Gloria was lying on the ground, the remains of her henshin wand by her side. Her outfit was her regular clothes. These clothes she must had received; they looked Egyptian in origin.

            But her face was white, and there was no life in her cheeks.

            Tears spilled down Annika's face as she grabbed Gloria's shoulders and began to shake with all her might. The time key, the same key Gloria had sent her home with, fell from her hands. Her heart was burning, slamming against her ribs.

            Gloria made no reply. Her body fell limp in Annika's arms.

            "Gloria! NO! Don't leave me! Please!"

            The wind blew Gloria's orange tresses a bit.

            "NO!"

            But no matter how loud she screamed, she knew it was true.

            Her friend would never answer her again.

            Tears stained Gloria's shirt from her best friend. Annika had flung herself on her best friend's body and wept and wept. She should have run out of tears but the tears still came. Her throat began to clog. 

            "Neo-Princess Scarlet…"

            The girl glanced up and saw an Odango haired woman. She was transparent and looked about the size of a butterfly. 

            "Who-"

            "I am the incarnation of the Goddess of the Moon, Selene, Queen of the Lost Silver Millennium, I am Queen Serenity."

            "Please, Queen Serenity-sama, save my friend, please."

            "Only you can do that my dear. If your love is strong enough."

            "Me…please.. how-"

            The queen faded away.

            "Please, queen!"

            No reply. Annika turned to her dead friend. Scooping her up into her arms, she laid her friend's head against her chest.

            "Gloria, please, I need you. I love you! I love you! Gloria…please."

            Gloria didn't stir. Her breaths didn't come.

            Annika scooped up the fragments of her friend's wand. Her tears began to fall again. Annika removed her own wand. It shimmered in the light. Red glow spread over Annika's face. She touched her lips to her wand and then held it next to Gloria's.

            Please…

            The remaining pieces of Gloria's wand began to hum a faint golden. Tears fell down onto the two wands. Annika's purple eyes narrowed.

            "Come back to me!"

            As she watched the two wands both shattered into a mist and then joined, becoming a single wand. In a moment, the two split. Gloria's was formed.

            But they were changed.

            Each one had a heart shaped top. Annika's was purple but what she noted was that her planet's sign was marked in purple but overlapping it in dark navy was the mark of Venus. She glanced to Gloria's wand. It was navy blue. A lighter blue symbol of Venus was in the heart but overlapping it in violet was the symbol of Mars.

            Annika glanced down at herself. She was transformed. Her uniform was still purple but her red bows were gone, replaced by the dark navy blue of Venus'. Her glove bands were patterned, the first purple, the next navy blue. Her broach was now a heart with the same overlapping symbols in the center as were present on her wand.

            Gloria was transformed as well. Her uniform's dark navy blue remained the same but the orange bows had turned purple. The purple of mars' uniform Her glove bands began navy and the next was purple, the opposite of her pattern.. In her broach were the same overlapping symbols as on her henshin wand.

            Both their tiaras were gone, replaced not by their symbols but their symbols overlapping. Chibi Mars had her symbol of the bottom with the mark of Venus on top while Chibi Venus' was reversed order.

            Annika put her fingers against Gloria's symbols on the forehead and placed Gloria's against hers. Praying for her best friend, she said silently,

            "please….come back to me!"

            She felt an agonizing pain over whelm her and Gloria's body twitched with pain.

            She felt Gloria's Venus Beautiful Shockwave attack leave the girl and travel up her fingers, entering her soul. At the same moment, her Mars Firestorm left her. 

            Two powers had been swapped and were being converted from one planet to another. 

            A flash made Annika stare at Gloria.

            The girl gasped for air.

            Sitting up, Gloria stared at herself before raising her eyes to Annika. 

            "Gloria…"

            "Annika."

            For a moment, neither said anything. Each one had desired to be with the other so that they surrendered their most powerful attack. Venus had Mars' Firestorm. Mars had Venus' shockwave. They were a mixture of two planets. Chibi Mars was now Sailor Celestial Mars, Senshi of Fire and beauty. Chibi Venus was now Sailor Celestial Venus, Senshi of Love and Passion. 

            They had lost their powers, their strongest powers…

            Both girls, even Gloria burst into tears and hugged one another so tightly that the other could scarcely breathe. They had only their weak powers now unless others were received.

            But they had each other.

            And that was more than enough.

The End 


End file.
